Curing Kurama
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When a dying Tobi infects Naruto, Kurama goes feral and vicious inside our blonde hero. Now, only a gathering of lovely ladies hold the cure to getting both Naruto and Kurama back to normal. Harem of Thirty: featuring Samui, Shizuka, Hinata, Ino, Hokuto, Hotaru, and much more. AU. Unrated version coming soon on both DeviantArt.
1. Samui

Hello, friends and subscribers alike. Here is the first chapter of _**Curing Kurama**_ and I just hope you all will enjoy it. It features a Kurama-possessed Naruto and his harem is composed of Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Samui, Hotaru, Yugito, Tokiwa, Shizuka, Anko, Tayuya, Fu, Hana, Fuuka, Sasame, Hokuto, Shion, Sara, Amaru, Karin, Ayame, and Yugao. It features the third lemons I have with Hinata, Yugito, Ino, and Temari, the fourth lemon I have with Hotaru, the sixth lemon I've made with Samui and finally, the first lemon I've done that has the other women mentioned above. Also, this story celebrates my lemon career as it was this day two years ago that I made my first lemon with Naruto/Samui.

This will be a very entertaining multi-chapter lemon and I'm sure you'll all love each chapter with Naruto having Kurama-fueled sex with each of these hot women. Well, let the lemons begin!  
Plot: In an attempt of pyrrhic victory before his death, Tobi infects Naruto with an unknown technique that causes Kurama to turn rabid and makes him control his owner. After managing to restraint Naruto, Tsunade gathers a number of women who have some connection to him and tells them of Kurama's weakness.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto _**or any of its characters.  
Notes: In this storyline, Tayuya and Fuuka both never died and instead, they were incarcerated. Both of them have only agreed to helping Naruto due to the fact it will display trustworthiness in them to Konoha, and it will grant them instant parole. Also, despite Orochimaru being dead in this story, Tayuya can still use her curse mark ability.  
Yugito is alive again thanks to the Demonic Statue being destroyed and having her respective tailed beast spirit returned to her; as was the case in both her **_Blondes in Bed_** appearances. Sara, despite not remembering Naruto, is there to help him due to the fact he seems too familiar to her and she also has no child in this story. The rest I'll explain at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"RAAGH!" a Kurama-possessed Naruto growled as he lay thrashing about on a hospital bed that he was strapped from head to toe from. Though his eyes were the regular cerulean color they were, they appeared wild and untamed.

It had been just two days after the war ended and despite the fact Naruto was able to kill Tobi, the masked man was somehow able to inflict a technique on him with his sharingan. This caused Kurama to snap and possess Naruto, making both of them turn completely feral against anything that breathed or even moved.

With the help of Killer Bee, a redeemed Sasuke, and a recovered Yamato, Naruto was restrained and brought back to the village. Yamato tried to suppress Kurama's influence but thanks to the fox no longer being confined to his cage and thus being more powerful, it was too much for even him to handle.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at the wild Naruto; both pondering how to help him.

"Tsunade-sama, is there any way at all to get Naruto back to normal?" Sakura asked and Tsunade nodded after scratching her chin in confusion.

"Well, there is one way but…" Tsunade said.

"But, what, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"It's going to require a lot of women." Tsunade said and that confused the rosette.

"Well, I'll explain the details once we've gathered everyone." Tsunade explained.

"Fine, but. Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura?" Tsunade responded.

"I don't know the details yet, but I'd like to be one of those women who are gonna help Naruto."

Tsunade blushed at this but nodded; knowing full well Sakura would do anything to help her friend.

Soon, a day later Tsunade managed to recruit all of Hinata, Ino, Hana, Tayuya, Ayame, Yugao, Karin, Fuuka, and Anko as one half of the women to help Naruto and she even managed to catch the attention of other kuniochi's across the land who wished to help the young blonde male; namely, Temari, Samui, Yugito, Hotaru, Shizuka alongside Tokiwa, Hokuto, Sasame Fuma, Fu, Amaru, Shion, and even Sara of Rōran.

All the kuniochi's were gathered in the hospital room where Naruto had been kept and they all looked him in sympathy.

"_Naruto-kun, I will help you through this, no matter what it takes."_ Hinata thought to herself.

_"Looking at him now, it's hard to believe that he used to be that little shit that wouldn't shut up." _Tayuya thought himself.

_"Naruto-kun, you helped our sensei and now, we'll return the favor by helping you." _Samui and Hotaru both thought together.

_"Well, Naruto-kun, even though I don't know you all that much, I consider you a friend. So, I'll be more than happy to help you." _Fu and Yugito both thought.

"_It's been some time since I last saw you, but you have my word that'll we get you out of that state." _Amaru and Sasame both thought simultaneously.

"_So, that's Minato-san's son. He looks just like him. I can't help but wonder why he seems so familiar." _Sara thought.

_"Talk about unlucky. He saves the world and now he needs some saving himself."_ Anko thought.

_"He has the Kyuubi, does he? That would explain why I couldn't get any of his chakra before." _Fuuka pondered.

_"Poor guy, I'm sure it's hard being possessed like that."_ Hana thought.

"_Naruto-kun, you opened my eyes and I'd be honored to help you." _Shizuka thought.

_"As the potential father of my future children, I will assist him in any way possible." _Shion selflessly thought.

_"After what he did for Gaara, helping him would be a total worthwhile thing." _Temari thoughtfully said to herself.

_"Well, Naruto-kun, you saved me and now I can do the same for you." _Karin and Hokuto thought.

_"No question about it. I will help him."_ Ino, Ayame, and Yugao all thought together as Tsunade stood in front of all the women next to the bed Naruto was on.

"Now, it's good that we have everybody gathered." Tsunade stated.

"Tsunade-sama, what is the method in returning Naruto-kun back to normal?" Hinata asked and Tsunade sighed.

"The truth is…Kurama's source of chakra is pure lust." Tsunade said as she used her thumb to gesture to Naruto, who had an erection underneath the sheets and the women all blushed heavily at this.

"It will take an unknown amount of time, but I'm sure all of you will be enough for Naruto to get back to normal." Tsunade went onto explain.

"EH!" All the women except Anko blurted with heavy blushes on their faces; realizing that in order to save Naruto, they would have to pleasure him.

"So, with that being said, do your best as you'll be switching for every two hours. Don't forget to drink your birth control medicine before this. However, as this is the lust of Kurama against birth control, I'm not even sure if it will hold up." Tsunade advised and all the women looked at each other uncertainly.

They all cared for Naruto and would do anything to help him, but what they were about to do was more than they could imagined they'd be doing.

"Tsunade-sama, since this is to heal Naruto-kun, there is no other option. But, wouldn't doing a thing like this with Naruto-kun and Kurama be dangerous?" Tokiwa asked.

"No need to worry about that. His sexual urge dwarfs that of his destructive one. So if we keep bringing a woman without stopping, he won't be violent." Tsunade answered as she, without undoing the restraints, pulled the sheets off him and revealed his naked form to everyone in the room.

_"So, to help him, I have to get fucked by him."_ Tayuya thought to herself.

_"Wow. I'll help him but this is a bit more than I bargained for." _Sakura and Ino thought.

"Well, which one of you is first?" Tsunade asked and the women all didn't move. Before it looked like Anko was going to make the first move, Samui stepped forth and undressed herself.

_"Whoa! And I thought only Tsunade-sama would be that large." _Shion thought to herself.

_"With tits that large, this whole thing should over pretty soon."_Tayuya thought as she raised an eye at the size of Samui's large bust. The female blonde walked over to Naruto and crawled on top of him.

He stopped thrashing about as Samui blushed and pressed her breasts onto his face; the softness of them making him completely freeze. Samui then began to undo the restrained while still keeping her bosom on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun, once I have finished undoing the restraints, you may do whatever you please with me." Samui said and once she was done, she removed her bust from Naruto's face and it slightly swayed over him with her body on all fours over him.

The possessed-Naruto smiled and planted his palms on Samui's breasts. Though he couldn't even fit the mounds in his hands, he began caressing them and rubbed his thumbs on her sensitive nipples.

Samui still blushed at her breasts being groped and maintained her balance. Naruto pressed the mounds together and held them together, allowing him to flicker his tongue on her tits.

She moaned at this as he tasted both her nipples and sank his fingers into the softness of her breasts. Naruto listened to the small moans escaping Samui's breath and suckled her hardening nipples.

Samui watched as her breasts were bounced by Naruto and licked her erect tits. She looked back to see Naruto's erect length just underneath her entrance and noticed it didn't appear to be getting closer to her womanhood.

_"Well, he seems to quiet and docile." _Samui thought to herself before Naruto smirked and gripped her shoulders. He quickly pushed Samui onto her back and gripped her ankles, holding her legs high in the air.

_"Oh, Naruto." _Sakura thought to herself as she stifled a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand.

"_Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata thought as she covered her eyes and blushed.

_"Oh, he likes to do it rough. This is gonna be so fun." _ Anko thought to herself.

_"Why do I get the feeling that when I do it with him, he's gonna make me see stars?" _Hokuto thought to herself as she watched Naruto bend Samui's legs back. She blushed and slightly whimpered at this.

"Please don't hurt me, Naruto-kun." Samui said and Naruto, while still holding the blonde woman's legs, moved forward; his erection hovering right above her womanhood. He began rubbing his length against her folds and clit.

She let small moans escape from her lips at how hard he felt and found herself getting wet at this. Naruto smiled and continued to rub his manhood on her entrance.

Samui closed her eyes at how hard Naruto felt and he growled in satisfaction since his length slightly felt the heat through her folds. Then, he closed her legs to enclose her thighs on his manhood and he moaned at his cock being surrounded by warm flesh.

He began to pound his erection through Samui's inner thighs with the underside of it still brushing against her folds and she bucked her hips with his assistance. Samui gripped the sheets and moaned as Naruto pounded his length through her inner thighs.

She kept her inner thighs together and Naruto wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping them on his member tightly. He enjoyed the feeling of how tight they felt closed together on him and slammed his manhood through her inner thighs.

Samui's breasts began to bob about and she moaned at how the underside of Naruto's growth rubbed against her folds. Naruto's thrusts were so much powerful as Samui could just hear their flesh hitting and while she tried bucking her hips on her own, she discovered his speed outmatched her own.

Naruto held Samui's thighs tightly on his cock and he moaned while beginning to lick her calves. Samui gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned with Naruto.

Her breasts jiggled and the hypnotic sight made Naruto lick his lips hungrily. He rammed his erection through Samui's thighs and it rubbing against both her clit and womanhood was helping her form an orgasm.

Naruto growled as he plunged his hardness through Samui's closed thighs and she helped pleasure him by bucking her hips. She watched as his member twitched and she figured it meant he was nearing a release of his own.

The male blonde smoothly licked the older woman's calves and she thought his tongue felt good. Samui held onto the bed sheets tightly as her body rocked in accordance with Naruto's thrusts and her breasts also followed the same rhythm of movement.

The underside of Naruto's hardness brushed itself on Samui's entrance and made the wetness inside her increase with each thrust. While Naruto licked Samui's calves, he noticed her heaving breasts and licked his lips hungrily for a moment at the sight.

Naruto's length pounded through Samui's thighs and her nipples grew hard from the strong impacts. She bit her lower lip at her sensitive tits turning hard and Naruto stopped licking the woman's calf to moan again at how good his member felt.

She dug her nails into the bed tightly and moaned with her breasts bouncing quickly. Naruto slammed his member's way through Samui's thighs as he gritted his teeth tightly and listened as she moaned just before reaching a climax; though not before Naruto's member twitched once more and came onto the underside of her breasts.

Samui panted while Naruto released her thighs and allowed them to be separated; her inner fluids trailing out of her aroused warmth. He placed his face over her breasts and began to brush his tongue on the mounds vigorously.

She placed one hand on the back of Naruto's head and smothered his face on her bosom. He cupped the breasts and held them together as he made her tits meet.

The possessed blonde man planted his lips into the mounds and suckled on both her erect buds. She whimpered at this as Naruto sank his fingers into the tender flesh and groped the orbs.

He then bit softly into Samui's breast and she let moans escape her lips before Naruto suddenly made his lower body hover over her ample chest. She understood and opened her mouth to allow Naruto's length inside it.

Naruto moaned at the warmth of Samui's mouth and before she could do anything else, he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together on his cock. Both moaned though Samui's was muffled and the sensation fueled Naruto as he began to thrust into the older woman's mouth.

She sucked on his length and began assisting Naruto massaging her ample breasts on it. Samui's mounds began jiggling together with Naruto's manhood between them and he kept pounding it through them to please himself.

Samui's tongue swirled on the head of Naruto's member and moaned at how well it she thought it tasted. Naruto's animalistic eyes gained a pleasured look in them as Samui's breasts smothered his length and she rubbed her hard nipples on the vein areas as well.

Naruto plunged his erection through Samui's bosom and she sucked it off the best she could with his high speed movements. The blondes both kneaded and caressed the large orbs of flesh that encased Naruto's manhood.

He pummeled his erection through the ample valley of flesh and rubbed his thumbs on the erect buds. Samui let out a muffled moan as her tongue soaked the head of Naruto's length and she felt herself getting wet again.

The kuniochi's tongue swirled around the top of the stiff member that thrust into her mouth and she covered the top of it in saliva. While both Naruto and Samui worked her breasts on the cock, the former mainly played with them by sinking his fingers into them to grope them.

He doing so only built Samui's arousal to higher levels and her muffled moans were music to his ears. She blushed at this and continued to massage her large bust on Naruto's length.

Her mouth engulfed the head of Naruto's stiffness and her tongue succeeded in covering it in saliva. Suddenly before Samui could even predict anything, Naruto moaned as he unleashed his semen into her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise at how strong the impact of it hitting her tongue felt.

"_It's so hot!" _Samui thought in regards to the semen as Naruto slowly pulled his still-harden manhood out of her mouth and she managed to swallow most of it. Just after she was done, Naruto placed himself on top of Samui and entered his length into her body.

Samui moaned loudly at her hymen being broken and Naruto began pounding himself into her pussy; either to get the sex started or take the female blonde's mind off the temporary pain of losing her virginity. A smile spread on Naruto's lips as Kurama could tell Samui was a virgin since her womanhood was quite tight and she whimpered at his strength.

Naruto's wild speed sent his length pummeling into Samui's inner walls and she began to buck her hips. The other women in the room only watch with amazement at Naruto's speed and couldn't even blink.

"_Whoa."_ The women watching the event all thought in unison as Naruto rammed his manhood into Samui's warmth and she moaned with each movement he did. Samui folded her arms behind her head and moaned as her breasts started heaving repeatedly.

Naruto growled lustfully as his hips charged forward and crashed his cock into her pussy. He planted his palms on her breasts and squeezed the areas his hands were on.

Samui bucked her hips and Naruto drove his erection into her inner caverns. She moaned at her sensitive breasts being squeezed and the blush she carried remained constant.

"Amazing, Naruto-kun!" Samui moaned to Naruto about his inhumane speed and the only response she got from him was a lustful lick to the neck. Naruto's hips flew forth and rammed his manhood into Samui's innards.

Samui kept her arms folded and moaned while Naruto groped her breasts. He did something unexpected by sending his lips crashing into Samui's and she moaned as he kissed her.

Thanks to the heavy amount of lust she felt, Samui's tongue instantly met Naruto's and both respectively did battle. Wild cerulean eyes met peaceful blue ones as the pair kissed lustfully and Naruto started pressing his thumbs on her tits.

Naruto and Samui moved their hips together so well that the sounds of their flesh smacking against each other was heard. The pair moaned together and Samui's breasts heaved about in Naruto's hold.

He kept his palms on the kuniochi's bouncing mounds and made his fingers massage the large orbs of flesh. Samui bucked her hips and Naruto separated their lips; only for their tongues to slide out of their mouths.

Their tongues started licking each other's tongues and Samui closed her eyes in a pleasured bliss. Naruto licked Samui's tongue as he rutted his hips forth and pressed the mounds together.

He held them like so and made them jiggle together in the process. His thumbs circled the aroused buds and buried his fingers in the large bosom.

Thanks to the movement of Samui's hips, her warmth grinded Naruto's member that pounded into her core and he kneaded the mounds. Naruto and Samui covered each other's respective tongues with saliva and panted with lust in their breath.

Samui's walls began to wrap around Naruto's charging length and it was made clear that one of them was about to release; with the male blonde having the most potential to do so first thanks to his inhuman speed.

The curvaceous blonde unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Naruto's back in order to hold him close while they separated tongues. She kept her eyes closed as she bucked her hips and Naruto rammed his cock into her innards with his superior hip movement.

Naruto lowered his head and started licking Samui's throat as he thrust his hips forward. The young man moaned as his member spasmed inside of her womanhood and his cum filled the inner tunnels of flesh.

A lust-filled smile appeared on Samui's face as Naruto unleashed himself inside her and the others all looked in awe at what just happened before them. Naruto pulled his length out of Samui and she looked to see his cock was still hard.

This was not surprising at all to her due to the fact that with combined stamina from both Naruto and Kurama, his energy was close to the definition of immortal.

Wasting no time, Naruto lie on his back and gripped Samui's wrists as he pulled her onto his member. She moaned as Naruto began pummeling into her warmth and she rode him while placing her hands on his chest to balance.

Her breasts began to bounce as Naruto pounded his cock into her pussy and he moaned at how good Samui felt on the inside. Though she couldn't keep up with Naruto's movement, the older blonde did her best to roll her hips and make her womanhood grind the erection inside her walls.

This made her plump ass hit Naruto's crotch and he released her wrists to cup what he could of her breasts. He pressed his hands into them and caressed them; his fingers saving the feeling of the soft mounds as they jiggled in his hold.

Samui's face grew redder with lust as Naruto did vast thrusts into her core and squeezed her breasts. He sank his fingers into the mounds and the pupils of his animalistic eyes watched intently as the orbs of flesh bounced.

As hypnotic as the sight was, Naruto did not let up on making his erection collide into Samui and she moaned at his hard cock pounding into her core. He thrust deeply into her womanhood and she blushed at how swollen his manhood was inside of her.

Naruto released Samui's breasts and he placed his hand on her back. He then made Samui fall on all fours and gripped her ass.

He held onto her ass as he rammed his length into her warm and tight innards and she balanced her body on fours. She noticed Naruto watching her large breasts jiggle over his face and he moved his head closer to her bosom.

The blue-eyed young man took one hand off Samui's rear and pressed it into her left breast. He then pressed his lips on the other mound and began suckling her nipple.

Samui whimpered as Naruto suckled her aroused, sensitive bud and he sank his fingers into her ass. He brushed his tongue on the orb of flesh and flickered her teat with his teeth before softly biting into it.

Even with his canines that were somewhat sharper thanks to Kurama's influence, Naruto's bite didn't hurt Samui and he gently gnawed the orb of flesh. The blushing kuniochi gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned as her womanhood wrapped around Naruto's length in just a second before he came as well; his seed going into her womb.

The impact of Naruto's cum made Samui's face form into true pleasure as her eyes closed and her mouth opened to emphasize how pleased she was. Samui lifted herself off Naruto and trickled her finger underneath his chin seductively.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you want more, right?" Samui asked and he tilted his head to the side in an animal-like-fashion; seemingly understanding her. Knowing he understood her, she turned around in a direction that faced the other women on all fours and Naruto licked his lips at the sight of her ass.

He immediately gripped her waist and slid his erection back into her moist pussy. A pleasured look appeared on both blondes' faces as Naruto reprised his role of heavy thrusts that rumbled Samui's inner walls and she kept that pleasured smile on her face.

Her breasts swayed with each thrust he did and she felt Naruto lean forward. His chest touched her back and Samui turned her head only to have the possessed blonde male made their lips meet.

Their tongues instantly entered each other's mouth and Naruto sank his fingers into her bouncing assets to play with them once again. Naruto and Samui's tongue clashed wildly about in each other's mouths as he rubbed the globes of flesh together.

He began to twist Samui's nipples and his crotch smacked into her rear. Naruto kissed Samui and she moaned into his mouth while she marveled at how he groped her so well.

Naruto rutted his hips forth and Samui stared into his eyes longingly; there was something about the inhuman look that attracted her attention. The pair reared up together and were on their knees.

The other kuniochi watched the scene in awe and could only blink at Naruto's amazing strength.

_"I don't know what's bigger; the strength of Naruto's cock or the size of Samui's tits."_ Tayuya thought to herself.

_"Oh, boy. When I get a shot at this, he's really gonna make me see stars." _Hokuto thought.

_"Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata thought in awe as she hadn't took her eyes off Naruto's erection from the first moment she laid eyes on it.

_"What strength!" _Ayame thought with a blush on her face.

"_Wow!" Shizuka and Tokiwa both thought._

_"He's stronger than expected." _Tsunade thought herself as she watched her fellow bosomy kuniochi get pounded by Naruto and found she was enjoying it quite well. Naruto still groped Samui's breasts and fondled them to make her innards tighten around his raging member.

Samui moaned a final time as Naruto came into her and they separated lips to catch their breaths before the blonde male gripped her ass to bring her closer to him; signifying his urge to continue their sex.

_Two hours later_

Everyone watched in awe as Naruto slammed his still-erect cock into Samui for the umpteenth time and her face was half-covered by both his cum and their sweat. Samui was on all fours facing the other women in the room again while Naruto pounded into her warmth.

She panted heavily and appeared exhausted with her whole face red. She looked back at Naruto and could tell he was nowhere near losing his erection.

_"At this rate if I don't switch, I'll die."_ Samui thought to herself as she mustered the strength to lift her hand at the others to catch their attention.

"My apologies, but could someone else please tag in?" Samui said with exhaustion and just then, Shizuka immediately walked towards the bed.

* * *

There you guys have it and Shizuka is next in the sex line for Naruto. As for the surprise girl in this story, it's Hokuto, who I've never seen in a lemon before and decided to take a shot at. The first chapter of **_Curing Kurama_**, which is based off the Naruho doujin known as Tsunade's Cruel Punishment (Tsunade no Inchiryou) though in that story, the girls that have sex with the possessed Naruto are Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari. So to both make this purely my version and replace Tsunade's large bust, I added twenty-two girls and used Samui, Shizuka, Tokiwa, Ino, Anko, Yugito, Fuuka, Hana, and Hotaru.

I hope all who read this subscribe to this story and remember, friends. If you don't subscribe to this story, you'll miss out on the future lemon chapters and all women in this chapter but Tsunade will have a lemon scene. For those of you who'd like to see a lemon with Tsunade, you'll be happy to know I've published a MinatoxShizunexTsunade lemon today as well. Well guys, check ya later and the next lemon Samui will star in will be a lactation one with Naruto.

P.S: Samui's reason for being free from the gourd is the same as her appearances in _**Blondes in Bed **_and though Sara doesn't remember Naruto, she still recognizes him as Minato's son. Also, you guys can now find my fanfics on Deviantart.


	2. Shizuka

Friends, I present you chapter two of **_Curing Kurama _**and Naruto's partner in this chapter is Shizuka, who is not in much lemons. All in all, enjoy and watch Shizuka do her stuff. Also, in this chapter, you reviewers will see some new surprises I have added for you.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto._**

* * *

Shizuka stood in front of the bed and took a deep breath before she stripped down to down to nothing.

"_Here goes."_ Shizuka thought to herself as she looked at Naruto, who was occupied pounding his length into Samui's body to notice her.

"Naruto-kun." Shizuka said clearly to him and he looked up from Samui to see her. He gazed at her curvaceous, toned figure for a moment and licked his lips.

Naruto pulled his member out of Samui's womanhood and she mustered enough strength to crawl off the bed onto the floor while Shizuka sat in front the possessed blonde male to keep him occupied.

"Come here, Naruto-kun. As it would turn out, I'm quite wet." Shizuka said as she lay on her back and spread her folds apart with both hands. Naruto pounced on Shizuka and planted his lips on hers.

Blue eyes met green ones as Naruto's tongue entered Shizuka's mouth and dominated the inside of it. He planted his hands on her breasts and toyed with them.

A blushed appeared on Shizuka's face as Naruto kissed her and fondled her breasts. He squeezed what he could of them as he rubbed them together.

Shizuka tried what she could to get on top of Naruto but failed as he kept her underneath him and kneaded her breasts. He squeezed Shizuka's breasts and groped them endlessly.

While groping Shizuka, Naruto failed to notice Yugito and Amaru help Samui up; despite the fact the busty blonde was half-awake and wasn't walking. The two helped Samui away from the bed while Shizuka had the inside of her mouth licked by Naruto and she pitted her tongue against his.

Though Naruto's tongue outmatched the speed of Shizuka's, she still licked his tongue and their saliva blended together. Naruto broke the kiss and Shizuka watched as he lower his head to her bosom to plant his lips on her tits.

His fingers massaged the areas he cupped and he flicked his tongue on her nipples. His tongue roughly brushed against the sizeable orbs of flesh and Shizuka closed her eyes.

The busty young woman lowly moaned as Naruto caressed her ample breasts and tasted them. Naruto held the orbs of flesh together and licked them.

He realized Shizuka's nipples were getting hard and began suckling her tits. Shizuka moved her hand and placed it on the back of Naruto's head; holding him closer to her chest.

Naruto licked Shizuka's nipples and the blush remained on her face while he began brushing his length against her folds, which was starting to turn wet from his groping. He then went on to lick her deep cleavage and he licked his way up to her neck.

Naruto started licking Shizuka's neck and she whimpered as the tongue roughly rubbed on her. He took one of his hands off her breast and guided it down her womanhood.

Following his instinct that she may have been wet by his current actions, he wriggled his fingers into her warmth and started rubbing them against her moist walls.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizuka moaned as he wildly moved his fingers inside her pussy and teased her tight insides. He licked Shizuka's chest and moved himself downward until his face was in front of her folds.

Not wasting a second, Naruto began licking his way through the wet folds and into Shizuka's body. She moaned loudly at this as she looked down to see Naruto already hungrily licking her insides and watched him work his tongue.

Naruto wagged his tongue inside Shizuka's pussy and simultaneously rubbed his fingers on her clit. Shizuka moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue work its way through her inner tunnels and licked her wetness.

Naruto wagged his tongue inside Shizuka and she gripped the bed as her breasts slowly bobbed from the lust. He reached up and palmed one of Shizuka's breasts.

She enjoyed the feeling as Naruto sank his fingers into her mound and fondled it as he vigorously tasted her warmth. He swirled his tongue on the moist walls of flesh and licked the inner walls.

Naruto swayed his tongue inside Shizuka's body and she frequently moved her legs. She placed her other hand on her free mound to fondle it and doing only served to increase her wetness.

The possessed man's tongue licked her moist caverns and squeezed the breast he held. Shizuka bit her lower lip to suppress a loud moan as Naruto's animalistic tongue worked its way inside of her and she placed her other hand on top of Naruto's.

The pair both fondled her breast as Naruto's tongue wildly swirled in her womanhood while he rubbed his fingers on her folds simultaneously. Shizuka's ample breasts slowly bobbed as her pussy was tasted and Naruto's tongue wriggled inside of her.

Shizuka moaned pleasurably as Naruto licked her wet inner tunnels and they worked together to caress her breast. Naruto pinched Shizuka's nipple and she moaned loudly for a moment at her sensitive bud being pinched.

Naruto placed his other hand on Shizuka's free breast and kneaded it as well. Shizuka whimpered while both her breasts were squeezed and toyed with by Naruto.

He slid his hands underneath her ass and lifted her lower body off the bed; bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. Shizuka moaned as her breasts fell back and she began bucking her hips out of excitement.

Naruto began squeezing Shizuka's ass cheeks as he buried his tongue in her wetness and she began toying with her breasts out of lust. The blonde man's tongue ravaged Shizuka's warmth and groped her ass simultaneously.

The blush on Shizuka's face remained constant as Naruto tasted her innards and her head began rolling around as she moaned. Shizuka's face turned into a lust-filled smile while her eyes remained closed and she whimpered as she felt herself about to come.

Naruto wildly shook his head like a dog and made his tongue lick Shizuka's folds; making her eyes snap open in the process. This was the last straw for Shizuka as she instantly came a moment later and her fluids oozed out of her pussy.

Shizuka panted as Naruto licked her fluids clean and set her rear down on the bed. He stood up and flexed himself as Shizuka caught her breath.

After catching her breath, Shizuka got onto her knees and pressed her breasts on his erection; catching his attention. She smiled up at him as she began kneading her breasts together on his length and she looked at it in amazement; admiring it strong it felt inside her cleavage.

She placed her mouth on the erection and Naruto placed his hand on top of her head to hold her steady as he began to pump his cock into her mouth. Even with Naruto's speed, Shizuka did what she could to suck off Naruto's member and keep it enclosed inside of her ample bust.

He moaned as he rammed his erection into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around the head of it. She smothered her breasts on his stiff length and used them to jerk it off.

Naruto held onto Shizuka's head as she moved it back and forth on his cock. Her saliva covered it as she squeezed her breasts on it and rubbed her erect tits on the shaft of it.

She moaned as the erection pumped itself into her mouth and her tongue slowly brushed it. She held her breasts together as Naruto's pounded his cock through her deep cleavage and the jiggling breasts bounced on his manhood.

The soft mounds pressed together on Naruto's stiffness and he plunged it through them. Shizuka's hot tongue stirred around Naruto's length and kept him satisfied.

Naruto thrust into the orbs that bounced on his member and watched as Shizuka pleasured his powerful member. Shizuka's head followed Naruto's wild thrusts as did her breasts and she kneaded them together on his shaft.

Naruto pounded into the deep cleavage and moaned in ecstasy. Shizuka tapped her tongue on Naruto's length and flicked her tongue on it.

Shizuka moaned as she felt Naruto's member twitch inside her mouth and she realized he was about to come. She squeezed her breasts together on his erection and just then; Naruto unleashed a torrent of semen in her mouth.

Shizuka did her best not to take her mouth off Naruto's length as he came heavily and removed his cock. She swallowed the semen and noticed Naruto crouching down behind her.

He gripped her forearms and pulled her back. She didn't struggle as she figured he wasn't trying to hurt her and pulled her onto his lap; taking his cock into her warmth and having her hymen broken through.

Shizuka moaned loudly at this before Naruto started to thrust his length into her core. She began to buck her hips to grind Naruto's powerfully erection and her breasts heaved in the process.

Naruto moaned with Shizuka as he cupped her breasts and caressed them. She moaned loudly at how good Naruto's hands felt on her jiggling breasts and he did likewise with the feeling of her warmth.

Naruto caressed Shizuka's breasts as they heaved and sank his fingers into them. He rubbed them together and pounded his hardness into her warm innards that housed it.

_"Shizuka-sama…" _Tokiwa thought to herself as she watched her mistress ride Naruto's powerful manhood and grind it. Naruto's fingers massaged the heaving mounds and he caressed them out of excitement.

Naruto pounded his throbbing erection into Shizuka bucked her hips and gripped the bed sheets. The blonde moaned as the warmth was pummeled into by his erection and the moist walls rubbed it at it flew into them.

Shizuka worked her hips in total tandem with Naruto's movements and moaned at how big he felt inside her inner tunnels. Her plump ass smacked onto Naruto's lap as he pummeled his cock into her core and she fell back onto him.

She moaned and worked her hips on his length. Naruto fondled Shizuka's jiggling bosom as he jetted his manhood into her warmth and her walls rumbled due to the heavy impact of the blonde's member.

Shizuka planted her hands onto the bed and dug her nails into the sheets. The black-haired woman whimpered as Naruto's erection slammed its way into her core and rubbed against her walls.

Naruto growled lustfully at the warmth of Shizuka's innards as he pummeled his hardness into her tight crevice.

_"He's hitting so deep!" _Shizuka thought to herself as Naruto rammed his manhood into her warmth. He circled his fingers around her tits and gripped them.

Naruto began twisting them and pulling them downward; teasing Shizuka and making her core wetter. This was fine to Naruto as his length plummeted into Shizuka's pussy and hit her innards.

Shizuka worked her walls on Naruto's cock and moaned with him. Naruto began brushing his tongue on her cheek and Shizuka's blush took up most of her face at that point.

Her moist womanhood was rocketed into by Naruto's cock and she moaned as her mounds jiggled endlessly. Shizuka wiggled her hips and had her insides milk Naruto's erection.

She eventually opened her mouth and allowed Naruto's tongue to enter it. Their tongues met and instantly began to do battle.

The tongues wildly licked each other as Naruto caressed Shizuka's' heaving breasts and groped them. Their bright eyes might one another and covered each other's tongues with their respective saliva.

Naruto growled huskily and signified he was about to release. Shizuka bucked her hips and watched the possessed blonde man pump his length into her body.

Shortly afterwards, Naruto thrust into Shizuka a final time and buried his member in her warmth as her walls wrapped around him; squeezing his seed out of his cock and allowing it to enter her womb.

Both Naruto and Shizuka moaned loudly at this as the former squeezed the large mounds a final time. Shizuka got off Naruto and panted as sweat ran down her forehead.

_"I figured he'd be amazing at something like this."_ Shizuka thought before she noticed Naruto, who was still on his back, reaching for her and she placed herself on his lap. She lowered her head down to kiss Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her.

_"Gotta keep him aroused." _Shizuka thought to herself before positioning her womanhood over Naruto's erection and sinking herself onto it. She moaned into Naruto's mouth and fell slightly forth.

Her breasts began heaving over Naruto and her ass began to tap on his crotch. Naruto thrust into the young woman and held onto her ass as he did so.

He moaned with Shizuka as her ass repeatedly hit his lap and he watched her breasts jiggle over him. Shizuka rolled her hips forth and brought her womanhood onto Naruto's length as he plunged it into her.

Naruto's fingers massaged the flesh of Shizuka's ass and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She watched as Naruto drove his member into her inner tunnels and rode him.

She sat upright and looked to see Naruto reach up to cup whatever he could hold of her breasts. Naruto sank his fingers into the jiggling mounds and caressed them.

His fingers pinched her tits and pulled them forward. Shizuka bit her lower lip and her blush was reborn on her face.

Shizuka moaned loudly and kept her hands on Naruto's shoulders. He thrust his manhood into her walls and Shizuka moved her hips forth on his length.

Her tight walls grinded Naruto's cock and he sat upright to bring his face to her bosom. He squeezed the breasts together and kept them like so to put his lips on the erect buds.

Naruto suckled the jiggling mounds and massaged the warm flesh with his fingers. Shizuka moaned loudly at this and wrapped her arms around the back of his head; smothering his face into her deep cleavage.

This didn't bother Naruto in the least as he licked the inside of her cleavage and jetted his cock into her walls. Her breasts jiggled and Naruto nuzzled the ample orbs while licking them.

He then sank his teeth into the mound as he came into Shizuka and a torrent of cum filled her core. Shizuka moaned and threw her upper body back as she did so.

_"Wow!" _Toki and Kagero both thought.

_"How astonishing!" _Haruna and Koyuki thought together.

_"That looks too good to be true." _Yakumo and Isaribi thought to themselves as well.

_So…powerful."_ Tsubaki thought to herself as she watched Shizuka fell back onto the bed and took Naruto with her. He landed on top of her and removed his member for a moment.

Their cum poured out of Shizuka before Naruto's length entered into her once again and didn't waste one moment in ramming himself into her. Shizuka moaned before beginning to buck her hips and looked into Naruto's face.

Serene green eyes faced animalistic as Naruto began licking her lips and her mouth opened. Her tongue lashed out of her mouth and met Naruto's tongue.

Her breasts bobbed up and down as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back. She held him close to her and her mounds pressed against his chest.

Naruto pummeled his erection into Shizuka's wetness and moaned from his cock inside the tight crevices. She stopped licking Naruto's tongue as he kissed her and she ran her hand through his hair.

Naruto's member slammed into Shizuka's innards that grinded his length and his waves of thrusts made the sounds of flesh smacking sound throughout the room. Shizuka moaned into Naruto's mouth and held onto his torso tightly.

He moaned at how good her breasts felt and slightly lifted his upper body to plant his hands on the jiggling orbs of flesh. Naruto groped the mounds and kneaded them together.

Naruto rutted his hips and sent his member into Shizuka's warmth. Shizuka still kissed Naruto and trickled her fingers through his hair.

Shizuka's blush was still on her face and she whimpered as the impact of Naruto's cock ramming itself into her womanhood. The busty kuniochi held onto Naruto's tightly as he pumped himself into her core and rumbled them as well.

Naruto thrust into Shizuka's entrance so much that her eyes closed and a pleasure-filled smile appeared on her face. She bucked her hips and moaned into Naruto's mouth as they came for the third time.

Shizuka's pleasured smile hadn't left her face as Naruto smiled down at the young woman before proceeding to grope her all over. The black-haired woman had easily figured from the beginning that Naruto wouldn't be done with her in just three rounds; thanks to her seeing the numerous rounds Samui had previously went.

_Sometime later_

Naruto thrust into Shizuka in the same position they were in for their third time and came into her for the eleventh time. She couldn't believe her eyes as Naruto began a new round of thrusts into her warmth and her semen-covered breasts started jiggling.

_"Impossible! He came eleven times straight and he's still that hard?!" _Shizuka thought to herself as Naruto pounded into her body and simply licked her cheek. Exhausted, Shizuka raised her hand to the other ladies to catch their attention.

"I apologize, but could someone else tag in." Shizuka panted to the other women and they all looked at each other.

"_Wow. The way no one is answers, you'd think that was a loaded request." _ Yugito thought to herself.

_"Naruto-kun has some powerful stuff." _Ino and Hotaru thought to their self.

"Understood, I'll go." Sakura said and just as she was about to unzip her shirt, Hinata stopped her with a brave look on her face.

"No…. I'll go." Hinata said as she began to unzip her jacket while walking to the bed.

* * *

Well, friends, there is the second chapter and I hope all enjoy it as Hinata, everyone's favorite girl that is paired with Naruto (Or at least my favorite girl to be paired with Naruto), is Naruto's next partner in the following chapter. To make this chapter special, it is a birthday gift for Naruto today along two other lemons I released today. While writing, I asked myself "Why should only Naruto get presents? What about my good friends and/or subscribers?"

So, as gratitude to you guys for being so patient, I decided to add all of Tsubaki (Mizuki's former bride-to be and a way to humiliate him forever by having Naruto pound his former fiancé in a future chapter), Kagero (Sasame's cousin who, in this story, lives again through any explanation you want) through ,Haruna (From the Land of Greens arc), Koyuki (From the first movie), Toki (From the Cursed Warrior arc), and Yakumo Kurama (Kurenai's former student). This gives my story more pervert power and to top it off, I've never seen any of the women in a lemon before with the exception of Haruna, who I've only seen in one lemon I can't remember at the moment.

All in all, don't forget to wish Naruto a happy birthday in the reviews and thanks for your patience.

_Omake inspired by my friend Bankai777_

_Tsunade kneels down to Samui in a corner of the room, who is still undressed and slightly dazed._

_She plants her palm on Samui's forehead and she snaps her fingers in front of her eyes. Samui responds by snapping out of her daze and sitting as she is while Tsunade thinks to herself as she looks Naruto pounding into Shizuka._

_"If Samui was like that because of Naruto, I'm pretty sure the other women will have the same result. On another thought, in all honesty, I don't think the birth control medicine everyone drank will hold up against Kurama's power." Tsunade thought to herself._

_"In that case…" Tsunade said to herself before taking out a small notebook and writing about plans to expand the hospital's maternity ward should the birth control medicine fail._


	3. Hinata

Ladies and gentlemen, I present you chapter three of **_Curing Kurama _**starring everyone's favorite girl to pair with Naruto (My favorite, anyhow), Hinata. Enjoy and thanks for waiting!  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.

* * *

Hinata finished removing her clothes and blushed furiously as she stood in front of the bed. She used her arms to cover both her breasts and crotch.

"N-n-Naruto-kun?" Hinata managed to say and Naruto looked up from Shizuka to stare at her. He got an excited look on his face as he pulled out of Shizuka and placed her to the side as if saying "I'll save you for later".

He then sprang off the bed and Hinata's shy emotions got the best of her as she turned around. Naruto just placed his hands on Hinata's breasts from behind and started groping them.

Hinata moaned loudly as Naruto sank his hands into the mounds and caressed them. He held onto Hinata as he started walking back to the bed where Shizuka still lie.

Naruto made Hinata sit on his lap while he bounced her large breasts and kneaded them together. Hinata's trademark blush appeared on her face as Naruto squeezed her breasts and toyed with them.

Gathering what strength she had left in her body, Shizuka crawled off the bed onto the floor and it was there that she was helped up by Tokiwa. Tokiwa assisted Shizuka in lumbering away from the bed and Naruto was too distracted by Hinata to notice.

He pinched her nipples and began tweaking them. Hinata moaned at this as while her nipples turned hard from the teasing and Naruto's tongue lashed out against her neck.

It wildly started rubbing on her neck and she closed her eyes out of embarrassment. Soon, Hinata had her back against the headboard while Naruto was on top of her holding her breasts together.

Naruto's tongue roughly licked Hinata's tits as he held them together and endlessly groped them. Hinata's hands held Naruto's face to her breasts as he brushed his tongue on her nipples and feverishly suckled them.

Naruto smothered his face on Hinata's chest and began to brush his canines on the soft orbs of flesh. He gently bit into the mound and started to gnaw on it.

Hinata slightly opened her eyes and watched as Naruto worked his jaw on the mounds. He circled his fingers around her tits before pressing his fingers down on the spaces next to them.

The lavender-eyed woman moaned as Naruto's tongue flicked the orbs of flesh and made them slowly bob. Naruto's hands sank themselves into the mounds and squeezed them together.

He planted his lips on Hinata's neck and began to rub his mouth on it. Hinata moaned as Naruto nibbled on her neck and he rubbed the ample breasts together.

Hinata felt her innards turning wet from Naruto's lustful groping and he nibbled on her neck; intent on leaving a hickey as his personal mark.

The possessed blonde male sank his fingers into Hinata's breasts and listened as her moans continued to motivate him. He looked down at her womanhood and noticed her arousal flowing out of her.

Naruto took one of his hands off Hinata's breast and guided it down to her pussy. He began to trace her folds and her legs cringed as she moaned louder.

He buried his face in her cleavage and she held his face to her bosom with his hand still fingering her wetness. Naruto licked the inside of the mounds and kissed Hinata's heart.

His spiky hair touched her tits and he still moved his fingers on her folds. His fingers roughly rubbed on her folds as he lifted his head and his lips met Hinata's.

Hinata didn't hesitate in returning the kiss as Naruto caressed her breasts and kneaded it; his index finger dancing on her nipple. Naruto and Hinata's tongues rubbed off on each as she moaned into his mouth.

Naruto's fingers began wriggling themselves on Hinata's folds and teased them. His fingers eventually entered her warmth and rubbed her wet innards.

Hinata's legs cringed a second as Naruto's fingers worked their way into her crevice and made her wetter. Naruto removed his lips from Hinata's, licked her cheek, and lowered his face to her pussy.

He licked his lips at the sight before he brought his tongue to Hinata's clit to lick it. Hinata moaned as Naruto smoothly rubbed his tongue on her clit while fingering her and he reached back up to palm her breast; knowing that fondling her would just make her wetter for him to taste.

Naruto re-sank his fingers back into the large mound and fondled it as he licked her clit. He smoothly brushed his tongue on her clit before beginning to trace her folds with his tongue.

He fingered Hinata's walls and he watched her blushing face moan as she closed her eyes. Naruto teasingly dragged his tongue across Hinata's womanhood and then used his other thumb to spread her folds apart.

Naruto began licking his way into Hinata's warmth as he placed his lips on her pussy and tasted her. The possessed blonde male's tongue drove itself into Hinata's walls and brushed them.

Hinata whimpered as Naruto's tongue worked itself inside of her and tasted her arousal. He caressed her breast and this only gave Naruto more wetness to taste.

He began rubbing his fingers on her clit and simultaneously pinched her nipple. Naruto began tweaking the erect bud as he trailed his tongue inside the blue-haired woman's entrance.

Naruto's tongue ravenously swayed inside Hinata's wetness and he vigorously moved his tongue on her walls. Hinata's long creamy legs cringed as her orgasm started building itself with each lick and Naruto could easily tell.

He hungrily licked her moist innards and savored the taste by eventually making his tongue move slower on her walls. Hinata loudly as she felt Naruto's tongue wildly move about inside of her core and she palmed her other breast.

She began kneading her other mound to increase her arousal and this worked perfectly for Naruto; who was still groping her breast. Soon enough, Hinata moaned a final time as she released her fluids onto Naruto's tongue and he licked her fluids clean.

Hinata panted as her release streamed out of her womanhood and Naruto instantly crawled over her. He placed his manhood between her breasts and squeezed them on it.

Naruto moaned as he began to thrust forth and send his member through her ample cleavage. Hinata followed Naruto's lead by keeping her breasts together and massaging his manhood with them.

Hinata opened her mouth and he entered the head of his erection. Naruto pounded his erection through Hinata's ample mounds as they jiggled on his cock and helped the woman knead them on him.

The blue-haired woman sucked off Naruto while he pounded his manhood through her cleavage and into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the top of Naruto's vein-covered member and drenched it in her warm saliva.

Naruto's cock pummeled into Hinata's ample valley of mounds and they bounced on his member. Hinata marveled at the taste of Naruto's erection as it thrust into her mouth and the head of it was met with her tongue.

Hinata let out muffled moans as Naruto's member crashed into her mouth and her breasts smothered his length well enough to keep him stimulated. Naruto squeezed her orbs of flesh on his length and enjoyed the warm feeling Hinata's mouth gave his erection.

Naruto began to tweak Hinata's heaving nipples and she released a muffled moan at this. Despite the heavy amount of jiggling her breasts were doing, Hinata held her breasts on the blonde's hilt and rubbed them together.

Naruto played with Hinata's hard tits and began to pull them upward. He held them up for a while before finally releasing them and adding to the jiggling her breasts were doing.

The blonde's length was jerked off by Hinata's bosom and she continued to work her mouth on it. Naruto groaned as he felt his orgasm coming and Hinata was also aware of this from the vibrations the blonde's cock was emitting.

He let go of Hinata's nipples and smothered what he could fit in his hands of her breasts. Naruto massaged his throbbing manhood with Hinata's mounds and her nipples rubbed the veins of it.

Naruto growled as he unleashed his come into Hinata's mouth and she let the cum fill her mouth. After a while, Hinata gulped it down her throat and she opened her mouth for Naruto to remove his length.

He got off Hinata before gripping her rear to place her on all fours and his cock loomed near her pussy. Hinata looked back in time to see Naruto's erection enter her womanhood and snap her inner barrier apart.

She moaned loudly at this and her blush became deeper as Naruto began to thrust into her tightness. He held onto her ass as he pounded his cock into her womanhood and pounded her inner walls.

_"He's so big!" _Hinata thought in regards to the size of Naruto's swollen manhood inside and her breasts began to sway along her body. She gripped the sheets and held onto them as Naruto plowed her.

Her plump ass smacked against his crotch as he drew his hips forward and slammed his member into her pussy. The blue-haired woman moaned in pleasure but nonetheless was able to keep her balance; despite the inhuman speed Naruto's thrusts carried.

He ran his cock into her entrance and she dug her nails into the mattress. Naruto held onto Hinata's ass and moaned at her warmth.

Despite Hinata being the third girl for Naruto to engage in sex with, something told Kurama that out of all the women in the room (save for Tsunade, of course) Hinata was going to have the highest amount of lust for him. Naruto put himself on Hinata and his chest touched her back.

He began licking her neck in the exact location where he had licked her earlier in an attempt to give her a hickey. Hinata whimpered at Naruto's powerful thrusts as he slid his hands onto her breasts and began squeezing them.

Naruto kneading the orbs of flesh together and sank his fingers into them. Her eyes looked back at him as his cock pounded straight into her core and caressed her breasts.

Naruto's eyes connected with Hinata's and wild cerulean ones met with loving lavender ones. He continued to lick Hinata's neck and he held onto her heaving breasts.

Hinata moaned as Naruto's erection rumbled into her core and slammed into her. Naruto lustfully growled as his hips reared with each new thrust and the sounds of his heavy impacts could be heard throughout the room by the other kuniochi present; though the sound was now nothing new to them.

Naruto gripped Hinata's tits and began twisting them as he was well aware of the fact that she would grow tighter on his cock. He buried his length deep inside her body and he soon made a success on Hinata's neck by leaving a vermillion hickey on her neck.

He then pressed his lips against Hinata's and their tongues began to do battle inside their mouths. With each thrust and twist of her nipples, Hinata's warmth grew tighter on his manhood and at the rate he was going, it wouldn't be very long before he came.

Hinata closed her eyes dreamily as she and Naruto's tongues slobbered each other wildly. Naruto's hand pulled Hinata's nipples downward for a while before releasing them and returned to sink his fingers into her breasts.

The blue-haired woman let go of the mattress and placed her hands on top of Naruto's to begin helping him knead her breasts. The pair kissed passionately and fondled Hinata's bouncing mounds together to make her wetter.

Hinata took one hand off her breasts and used it to caress Naruto's cheek lovingly. While still kissing the blue-haired woman, Naruto's head tilted in an animalistic fashion at the endearing gesture as if he most likely understood her emotions.

His fingers massaged the space of Hinata's breasts that he held and she moaned into their kiss. Shortly afterwards, Naruto felt his member about release inside Hinata and he broke the kiss to lick Hinata's earlobe.

She continued to moan with him as she herself was nearing another orgasm and received Naruto's powerful thrusts. With a final charge of his hips, Naruto completely buried his cock inside Hinata's pussy and her innards coiled around it immediately.

Naruto's seed erupted into Hinata's womb and completely filled it up. Hinata moaned loudly and Naruto gritted his teeth as he did so.

The possessed man released Hinata's rear and she fell onto her side. She panted with a happy expression on her face and she looked to see Naruto rub sweat off his head.

His semen and her juices drained out of her womanhood as she lay on the bed. After a few moments, Naruto placed Hinata's rear into his lap and entered her pussy once again.

Hinata moaned at this while Naruto began to pump his length into her core. Understanding that she and Naruto were far from done with business, she began to buck her hips and Naruto reprised his role of squeezing her bouncing breasts.

Naruto pounded his length into Hinata's body and his erection rocketed into her warmth. Hinata shook her waist on Naruto's manhood and grinded it.

The blue-haired woman wiggled her hips and Naruto rubbed her breasts together. Naruto's swollen erection crashed sharply into Hinata's womanhood and she moaned at this.

Her blush still remained strong on her face as Naruto's manhood slammed into her body and he caressed her breasts. He sank his fingers into the tumultuous mounds of flesh and rubbed them together.

Hinata's tongue hung out her mouth lustfully and Naruto simply smiled at the expression before licking her cheek. Her ass tapped on his lap and he moaned with the lavender-eyed kuniochi.

Naruto smothered his hands on Hinata's breasts and groped them non-stop. The blue-haired kuniochi moaned loudly at this and Naruto began kissing her cheek.

Hinata closed her eyes and continued to work her hips on Naruto's cock. Soon, Naruto released Hinata's breasts and slid his hands underneath her legs.

He held onto the undersides of her legs and spread them out as far as they could go. The result was Hinata's pussy taking him in deeper and while still holding onto her legs, he stood up on the floor.

He held Hinata by her legs in the air as he pounded into her and she folded her arms behind her head. She then noticed that she wasn't fully exposed to the other kuniochi and her emotions went to embarrassment at the position she was in.

"Naruto-kun, please don't show this to everyone!" Hinata pleaded to Naruto in a moaning voice and he continued to hold her up high as her breasts jiggled; as if displaying a prize.

_"Ride-em cowboy style. Interesting position, Naruto-kun." Anko thought to herself._

_"Whoa!" _The other kuniochi thought aloud as Naruto came into Hinata and their release sprayed out of her. Hinata panted as Naruto finished coming and set down gently on the bed.

He sat next to her before she got up and straddled his lap. She sank herself onto his cock and he began to roll her hips forward.

Naruto complied with her movements by gripping her ass and starting to pound his immortal length into her body. Hinata's womanhood grinded Naruto's erection and he pumped it into her walls with vast speed.

Hinata moaned as she held onto Naruto and worked her hips on his length. Her breasts jiggled and he instantly smothered his face into them.

He rubbed his spiky hair on her mounds and gently bit into them. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and buried his face in her ample bosom.

Her ass hit his crotch once again and she moaned with him as their parts kept meeting with vigorous lust. Naruto sank his fingers into Hinata's ass and he began to suckle her breasts hungrily; as if expecting her to lactate.

Naruto's length rumbled into Hinata's pussy and she wiggled her hips on his cock. Her moistness was slammed into by his cock and she moaned from the impact it carried.

He shot his hips in an upright direction and pressed his lips against Hinata. He groped her ass as they kissed and she trickled her fingers through his hair.

Naruto and Hinata's tongues dueled in a battle of saliva-soaked speed and looked like neither one of them was ready to give. The blonde's erection thundered into Hinata's innards and she just rode the possessed guy.

His cock rammed in her central orifice and she moaned into Naruto's mouth. Blue eyes met violet-white ones and Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's bouncing bosom.

This succeeded in raising her arousal levels and she whimpered from this. Naruto caressed Hinata's breasts and his hands bounced them lustfully.

Finally, Naruto and Hinata came together with the latter falling back onto the bed. During the fall, Naruto's length hadn't left Hinata's womanhood nor had their kiss been broken.

Soon, Naruto began fresh waves of thrusts into Hinata's warmth and she continued to buck her hips.

_Two hours later_

Naruto stroked his length and his cum shot on Hinata's face as she lay on her back. She then laid on her front and lifted her rear into the air.

Naruto gripped her rear and entered his cock into her. With even looking at the other kuniochi, she raised her hand in order for someone else to tag in as Naruto began to pummel into her.

"I can't believe he came inside her forty times." An amazed Haruna said.

"Okay, then, whose next?" Ino asked and no one moved. Shortly, a bold look appeared on Hokuto's face as she began to walk towards the bed while undressing herself.

* * *

There you guys have it with chapter three and Hokuto is on the sex list next chapter. Well, since December 27th is Hinata Hyuuga's birthday, consider this chapter a belated-birthday present to her. See you guys next month and in case anyone is interested, Naruho (Who I'm beginning to consider myself superior to thanks to the constant rape stories he's been releasing recently) released a sequel to the hentai doujin called Tsunade's Cruel Punishment called Tsunade's Obscene Beach. Ja Ne!


	4. Hokuto

Welcome to chapter four of **_Curing Kurama_** and the girl for Naruto's "medicine" is Hokuto in this chapter. Enjoy as there are not many lemons with Hokuto out there; that I'm aware of.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto._**

* * *

Hokuto stopped in front of the bed and finished stripping. She blushed heavily and covered her womanhood along with her breasts.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Hokuto timidly said to Naruto as he thrust into Hinata and held onto her ass. He looked up from the blue-haired kuniochi and stared at her.

"Remember me? It's Hokuto." Hokuto blushingly said to Naruto, who looked at her in total confusion. He didn't remember Hokuto as the young kuniochi from the Star Village he helped years ago and observed her carefully.

The freckles on Hokuto's face seemed familiar and he looked down at Hinata. Naruto licked her cheek once and removed his erection from her warm crevice.

Hokuto stopped obstructing the view of her perky breasts and sighed deeply before straddling Naruto's lap. She wrapped her arms around him and Naruto began licking her collarbone.

She watched as Temari came up to the bed and dragged away a dazed Hinata. Like Samui and Shizuka before her, Hinata didn't move except for her breathing.

Naruto ravenously licked Hokuto's collarbone and moved up to her neck. She blushed and looked away while he cupped her breasts.

He groped them and squeezed them together. Hokuto lowly moaned as Naruto sank his fingers into her breasts and massaged them delicately.

Naruto rubbed the ample mounds together and pressed his thumbs under her nipples. They circled them as he brought his mouth and suckled them.

Hokuto trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he sank his teeth into them. He gnawed on the soft orbs of flesh as he laid back onto the bed with Hokuto now on top of him.

The brunette sat on Naruto's lap and placed her hands on either side of him. The blonde's hands rubbed Hokuto's breasts and fondled them.

Naruto held the breasts together as he began suckling them and Hokuto held onto him. She softly moaned as Naruto's tongue brushed on her orbs of flesh and he caressed them at the same time.

Hokuto began to grow wet as Naruto groped her and watched as he tasted her breasts. He returned to licking her cleavage and Hokuto mewled at this.

Naruto buried his tongue between the ample cleavage and licked the inside of her tits. He rubbed the orbs together on his tongue and began licking her heart.

Hokuto once again began trickling her fingers through Naruto's hair before she cupped his face and smothered her lips against his. Purple eyes met blue ones as Naruto's tongue entered Hokuto's mouth and began to impulsively dominate the inside of it.

Hokuto moaned as Naruto's tongue waged war on her own and the freckled woman placed her hand on the back of the whiskered-man's head to hold him close. She used her free hand to grip his erection and stir it from side to side.

Naruto palmed one of Hokuto's breasts and groped her in return. He sank his fingers into them and massaged them intently.

He began to twist her tits and fondled her breasts. Naruto lustfully took one hand off her aroused mound and slid it down to her womanhood.

This made Hokuto moan into Naruto's mouth as their tongues battled and the blonde began to tease Hokuto's clit. She broke the kiss and kept Naruto on his back as she straddled his face; her pussy just above his mouth.

Hokuto spread her legs apart and gave Naruto a better look at her womanhood. He took the opportunity and began to rub his index fingers on her clit.

Naruto traced Hokuto's pussy with the rest of his fingers and she moaned in response to his teasing. He reached up and palmed her breast.

He kneaded it as he brushed her folds and smoothly rubbed his fingers on them. Hokuto moaned at this as Naruto fingered her pussy and clit.

Naruto's fingers entered her womanhood and began to rub against the wet walls. He started to lick her clit and work his fingers inside her innards.

Hokuto sat as she was and moaned as Naruto's tongue hungrily licked at her clit and his fingers rubbed the inside of her. Naruto fondled Hokuto's breast and twisted her tit.

The blonde's tongue traced Hokuto's folds and her eyes began to shimmer brightly with lust. He smiled at her blushing face as he moved his head upward and began to wildly lick Hokuto's navel.

She moaned as Naruto dragged his tongue across her stomach and smoothly wiggled his fingers on her wetness. Hokuto moaned and worked her body sideways.

Naruto stopped licking her stomach and spread her folds apart to lick her womanhood. Hokuto's legs began to tremble in pleasure as Naruto hungrily licked into her womanhood and brushed his tongue on her walls.

Hokuto began to finger her clit as Naruto dragged his tongue on the inside of her body and dragged it inside of her crazily. The brunette began to finger her clit lustfully and this really didn't bother Naruto.

In fact, Hokuto doing so actually made her wetter and provided Naruto with more favor. He decided to bump things up some notches by placing his hands on both her breast and ass mound.

He began to squeeze them and Hokuto continued to whimper at being teased in three places. Naruto's tongue swayed inside of Hokuto's pussy and she placed her hand on the same breast he touched.

They kneaded the aroused orb of flesh together and Hokuto's finger circled around her nipple while Naruto caressed her breast gently. He released her ass and slid his hand up her back.

Naruto slid his hand on Hokuto's toned stomach and began to stroke it affectionately. He buried his tongue into the young kuniochi's warmth and licked the tasty wetness feverishly.

Hokuto's legs wobbled with lust as she maintained her balance on top of Naruto and for some reason, he wildly swung his head with his tongue licking the star kuniochi's inner thighs. Whatever the reason was, all it did was raise the levels of Hokuto's already high lust as her red face signified just that.

The blonde's tongue went untamed as it licked the inside of Hokuto's tightness and gathered her wetness. Hokuto's walls were licked into by Naruto's tongue and she closed her eyes as a result.

Naruto taunted Hokuto's body as he groped her flesh and she wriggled her finger on her clit. She panted at this while Naruto wagged his tongue inside of her and buried his fingers into her breast.

Soon, Hokuto came onto Naruto's tongue and he enjoyed the fluids that washed into his mouth. She continued to pant as Naruto licked the fluids clean and allowed her to get off him.

He stood up in front of Hokuto and began to brush his erection on her breasts. Hokuto easily understood what the possessed blonde wanted and gripped his erection between her mounds.

She began to stroke it with them and Naruto began to lowly growl in pleasure. Hokuto jerked off the blonde and marveled at how big his erection felt in her breasts.

Hokuto pumped his shaft and blushed at it. She brought her mouth forth and began to lick the head of it.

Naruto moaned as Hokuto squeezed her tits together on his cock and she smoothly licked the top of it. She made sure she lick the center of the top part and had her erect buds massage the vein-covered areas of it.

The brown-haired woman opened her mouth and placed it on the top of Naruto's cock. He shivered in pleasure at this as she began to suck off his erection and he placed his hand atop her head.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she kneaded her breasts together on his length and moaned as he began to thrust into her mouth. Hokuto's breasts jiggled on his manhood and she swirled her tongue around the top of Naruto's erection.

Naruto moaned at the warm feeling of Hokuto's saliva on his member and growled again with lust. Hokuto's head moved back and forth on Naruto's length as it charged into her mouth.

He gently held onto the kuniochi's skull as he pounded his member into her breasts and she stroked them on his erection. Naruto pumped his manhood into Hokuto's mounds and her mouth kept the head of it warm.

Hokuto took her mouth off Naruto's cock for a second to blow on it and he shivered from how cool her breath was. Naruto listened to Hokuto's muffled moans and continued to ram his member into her mouth.

She rubbed her tits together on his cock and worked her tongue on his member. Shortly afterwards, Hokuto felt Naruto's member twitch inside her mouth and realized he was nearing his release.

Remembering his rounds with all of Samui, Shizuka and Hinata, she made sure she kept her mouth on his erection as he drove it into her mouth and her breasts bounced together on his member.

Naruto growled as he came inside Hokuto's mouth and her eyes widen at how much semen was now inside of her mouth. Doing her best to keep her mouth on Naruto's manhood, she swallowed the white substance and gulped it down.

The blonde removed his saliva-soaked manhood from Hokuto's mouth and she licked her lips; marveling at the taste of his semen. She watched as Naruto quickly sat back down and gripped her wrists.

He lay on his back as he pulled her onto his lap and she sat in front of his erection. Hokuto nodded at Naruto before lifting herself above his member and blushed heavily.

With Naruto's help, she brought herself down onto his cock and snapped her hymen apart in the process. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly before Naruto began to thrust into her warmth.

Naruto released Hokuto's wrists and he gripped her waist as he pumped his cock into her walls. The freckled woman started to roll her hips in correspondence with Naruto's thrusts and her breasts began to heave.

"_I can't believe he feels so big!" _Hokuto thought to herself as she rode Naruto's length and he cupped her heaving breasts. Naruto slammed his cock into Hokuto's walls and squeezed her mounds.

Her tight innards grinded Naruto's manhood as he pummeled into her core and teased her breasts. He noticed Hokuto's blushing face and that she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

To him, this only signified that she was enjoying the sex that much and Kurama appreciated this greatly. Still, he wanted to see Hokuto's eyes and he took one hand off her breast to stroke her cheek.

Hokuto finally opened her eyes and they shimmered brightly with lust. Naruto, or rather Kurama, smiled at this as Hokuto placed herself on all four and pressed her lips on his.

Cerulean eyes looked into violet ones as the pair kissed and Hokuto's perky breasts jiggled just over Naruto's chest. Naruto held onto Hokuto's plump rear as it repeatedly smacked on his lap and they moaned into each other's mouths.

Their tongues did battle as Hokuto's hips wiggled to grind Naruto's raging member as it pummeled into her lower orifice and slammed against her walls of wetness. Naruto and Hokuto's tongues roughly did battle as they kissed and the latter placed her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto held onto Hokuto's ass as he crashed his cock into her body and she moaned into his mouth. She worked her hips together on his hulking erection and held onto his shoulders for extra support.

Soon, Naruto broke the kiss with Hokuto and licked where her freckles were. She only moaned at this as she sat back up and placed her hands on Naruto's chest.

Hokuto rode Naruto's cock as it shot upright into her walls and made her grow tighter on him with each thrust. Naruto cupped Hokuto's breasts once again and fondled them as they jiggled endlessly.

Her core was wildly slammed into by Naruto's erection and she wiggled her hips each time he did so. Naruto sat up and pressed Hokuto's breasts together.

He then pressed his lips on the mounds and began to suckle her tits. Hokuto continued to moan as Naruto worked his lips on the pink bud and flicked it with his tongue.

Hokuto ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and held his face against her heaving, perky breasts. He didn't mind as he gently bit into the mounds and moved his canines on them.

Naruto's swollen length charged upright into Hokuto's tight crevices and hit her wetness deeply. Her wetness increased as Naruto toyed with her breasts and fondled them.

He worked his jaws on them and tenderly sank his teeth into the bouncing orbs of flesh. Hokuto's hips worked together to grind Naruto's never-ending pummels as he sent it up into her body.

The slender woman's whole face was red as Naruto's manhood rocketed into her body and his manhood vibrated inside of her; signaling her that he was able to come inside of her very soon. She was nearing her own release and continued to work her womanhood on his cock.

Her beliefs were confirmed not long afterwards when her womanhood coiled around Naruto's length and squeezed it enough for him to come as well. His seed filled up her womb and at that very moment, bright vermillion-colored stars burst in front of Hokuto's face.

_"I was right. Naruto-kun did make me see stars, after all."_ Hokuto thought in complete ecstasy as her eyes sparkled with pleasure and love for Naruto. Afterward the stars left her sight; she lowered her head and kissed Naruto on the lips lovingly before getting off him.

She laid on her front and panted happily while Naruto's cum flooded out of her pussy. Then, Naruto gripped her forearm from behind and entered her from behind, making her stand on all fours.

Hokuto moaned as Naruto cupped her breast from behind with his free hand as he banged his erection against her walls and she did her best to maintain balance. Naruto thrust into the Star kuniochi and a lustful smile spread across her lips as he did so.

Her ass smacked against Naruto's crotch as he rammed his member into her entrance and her free breast heaved by itself. Naruto held onto Hokuto's forearm as she held it out for him and she balanced herself with his help.

Naruto licked his lips lustfully and moaned with Hokuto as their lower parts meet. His cock collided into her walls and she tightly held onto the bed sheets.

Hokuto closed her eyes again and moaned loudly as Naruto released her arm and cupped her other breast. It was then that Naruto started to lick the crook of Hokuto's neck and she whimpered at the immense pleasure her body felt.

Naruto's length rocketed into her womanhood and the sounds of flesh colliding together were easily heard by Tsunade and the younger kuniochi group. The blonde male smoothly licked Hokuto's neck and he smothered her breasts together.

He kneaded the orbs and sank his fingers into them. Hokuto panted at how big Naruto's erection was inside of her inner caverns and continued to dig her nails into the bed.

Naruto began to nibble the side of Hokuto's neck and she mewled at this this once again. His hips jetted forward into Hokuto's tight crevices and her eyes snapped open the second Naruto tenderly bit her neck.

She gritted her teeth in pain for a moment before returning to moaning at how good she felt. Naruto's kept his teeth on her neck for a short time before revealed a bright red hickey and smiled at his success.

He put his head over Hokuto's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek emotionally. She smiled at him and turned to press her lips against his.

Blue and light purple eyes met once again as Hokuto's warmth coiled around Naruto's cock and he flooded her innards with his semen. The paired moaned as they released and sweated poured down their temples.

Naruto pulled his semen-covered erection out of Hokuto and allowed her to lie on her side for a moment. After a few seconds later, Hokuto found her back on the wall as Naruto pounded into her warmth and she moaned in response.

Hokuto had both her arms and legs wrapped around Naruto as she bucked her hips. Naruto slammed his manhood into her walls and she moaned in response.

She put her forehead against Naruto's and the freckled woman nuzzled the whiskered-man. Naruto held onto Hokuto's breasts as he pumped his stiff length into her body and she grinded it with each thrust he did.

Hokuto bucked her hips in sync with Naruto's lust-driven movements and his wild blue eyes stared at his female partner. Naruto pressed his hands into Hokuto's breasts and groped the mounds.

Hokuto's blushing face became contorted with lust at Naruto's throbbing erection slamming into her core and she began to lick his neck. He smiled at this and kept Hokuto's slender form against the wall as he thrust into her tunnels.

Naruto moaned with Hokuto as they worked their hips together and she gripped his ass in the process to pinch it. He grunted at this as Hokuto brushed her tongue on his neck slowly and he enjoyed how smoothly her tongue glided on his neck.

Hokuto's toes cringed from the pleasure she felt and kept her legs locked around Naruto's crotch. The brunette's forehead hadn't left Naruto's and the numerous amounts of sweat poured from both temples together.

Naruto held onto the bouncing orbs of flesh as they jiggled in his hands and he rubbed them together. Hokuto began to nibble on the saliva-covered part of his neck until she left a hickey on it and Naruto pressed his lips against her own.

Their tongues began to fight inside each other's mouth as they kissed and Hokuto wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and they moaned into their kiss.

Hokuto's womanhood wrapped around Naruto's throbbing cock and he filled her up with his semen. They didn't separate lips for a second until Naruto's sperm and Hokuto's fluids began to drip out of her.

Naruto laid Hokuto on the bed and she rested on her back for a bit before noticing him about to enter her again. She just watched and braced herself for another round of sex.

_Hours later_

Naruto came into Hokuto for the 26th time and laid back as he placed her onto his lap. She looked half-dazed and the only thing she saw were fox-shaped stars dancing in her gaze.

Hokuto managed to partially return to reality and realized she was at her limit. She raised her hand in the air and sighed breathlessly.

"I'm sorry but will someone else tag in?" Hokuto said with exhaustion in her voice and as usual, none of the women moved. Finally, Sakura got a brave look on her face and began to walk towards the bed.

* * *

Well, there you guys have it and I'm sorry for taking so long. Well, consider this a Valentine's Day gift and I hope you all enjoy it. As you guys can see, Sakura is next and you'll be in for a few surprises with her in the next chapter. Well, later.


	5. Sakura

Happy Easter! Welcome to chapter five of **_Curing Kurama_** and the lucky gal in this one is the hot but from time-to time annoying Sakura. As I said before, there are a few surprises Sakura has in this chapter and read to find out.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto._**

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the bed and had removed everything but her shirt off. She watched Naruto thrust into Hokuto as she rode him with a dazed look on her face and the rosette took a deep breath.

"Naruto." Sakura said and Naruto looked away from Hokuto to see his teammate. He smiled at her and it would seem that he recognized her.

Sakura slowly reached for her zipper and began pulling it down. Once it was down all the way, Sakura let her shirt fall off and revealed her toned, slender yet curvaceous build.

Naruto looked to see her breasts were…large?! To Naruto's surprise and the other women in the room, with the exception of Tsunade, Sakura's breasts were quite big in size and were perky.

Though Sakura's breasts were nowhere near the size of Samui or Hinata's busts, they were still large and Naruto raised a surprised brow before licking Hokuto's chest a final time. Next, he lifted the dazed kuniochi off his lap and allowed her to rest on the bed.

_"Where in the world has she been hiding those things?" _ Ino wondered in disbelief at Sakura's bust despite the fact it was slightly smaller than her own breasts. Sakura framed Naruto's face and looked him straight in the eyes.

"All right, Naruto, don't get the wrong idea! I'm only doing this to get you back to normal." Sakura said before smothering her lips on Naruto's and she still cupped his face. Naruto watched as Sakura placed herself in his lap and stroked his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close to him. His tongue roughly dominated the inside of Sakura's mouth and their tongues roughly rubbed on each other.

Naruto laid Sakura on her back and placed himself on top of her. He stroked her cheek and Sakura rubbed her hand on Naruto's back.

He roughly rubbed his tongue against hers and he separated their lips to begin licking her neck before focusing on her breasts. Naruto pressed his hands on her ample orbs of flesh and began caressing them together.

Sakura lowly moaned at this and kept her hands on Naruto's back while he kneaded her breasts together. She looked forward to see Hana and Fuuka helping Hokuto onto her feet.

They helped the star-dazed kuniochi away from the bed and Naruto didn't notice, of course. He sank his fingers deeply into the orbs of flesh and smothered them.

Naruto smiled deviously at Sakura's blushing face and rubbed the mounds together. He squeezed them and planted his lips on her nipples.

He suckled her tits as they began to grow harder from his persistent licking and she held his head against her bosom. She closed her eyes and whimpered as Naruto's lips worked on her aroused breasts.

Naruto endlessly rubbed Sakura's orbs of flesh and rubbed them together vigorously. He took his mouth off Sakura's breasts and still kept them together as his tongue flickered them.

Sakura moaned as this while Naruto started licking her neck and continued to squeeze her breasts together. Naruto's tongue roughly rubbed on Sakura's neck as he caressed her mounds and she gripped the bed as a result.

He nibbled her neck and she moaned as his fingers massaged her orbs intently. His canines grazed on Sakura as he buried his fingers into the mounds and groped them.

Naruto began to rub them together again while started to brush his length against her folds. Sakura moaned at how stiff Naruto's cock felt on her womanhood and she began to grow wet as her breasts were squeezed.

He kneaded the orbs of flesh and moulded them roughly; completely enjoying the softness of them. Sakura mewled loudly at this as Naruto groped her breasts lustfully and squeezed them.

Naruto toyed with the mounds and swirled his thumbs around her tits. Next, his member was directly in front of Sakura's entrance and he still fondled her breasts simultaneously.

The possessed blonde rubbed his length on Sakura's womanhood as she turned wet on the inside from and Naruto sensed this. As she moaned, her legs began to quake with arousal and Naruto finished licking Sakura's neck after leaving a hickey.

Next, he reached down and started rubbing his fingers on her folds. Sakura moaned at this before Naruto lowered his head down to her pussy and spread her walls apart.

He stared at the wetness inside of her and kept rubbing his fingers on her folds. Naruto began licking her clit as he wriggled his fingers on her folds and she whimpered at this.

Naruto rubbed his fingers on Sakura's womanhood and worked his tongue on her clit. The rosette woman's blush remained on her face as Naruto's tongue rubbed on her clit while his fingers brushed the spaces of her folds.

The possessed man prodded his fingers on her womanhood and began to lick her folds. He traced them with his tongue and her insides turned soaked.

Sakura looked down as Naruto licked her pussy and stroked her pussy before his fingers entered her body. The young medical kuniochi continued moaning as Naruto's fingers rubbed against her insides and squirmed on her walls.

Naruto brought his head up to Sakura's toned stomach and began kissing her navel. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to pant as Naruto wildly began to drag his tongue on navel and work his fingers inside of her pussy.

With him kissing her stomach, his fingers brushed on her innards and the devious smirk remained on his face. Naruto pressed his lips on the center of Sakura's stomach and began smooching it intently.

Sakura's legs cringed as Naruto's lips kissed her stomach and he licked the highly toned area as he fingered her insides. With his free hand, Naruto reached up and palmed Sakura's breast.

He sank his finger into it as he began to grope it and his plan of doing so to make his teammate wetter on the inside was succeeding. Naruto buried his fingers into the softness of the pliable orb and massaged it.

Sakura whimpered as Naruto groped her breast and rubbed his fingers on her insides. He kneaded the orb of flesh and massaged it.

Naruto kept digging his fingers into Sakura's tunnels and brushed them against her warmth. Sakura suddenly found herself fondling her other breast and beginning to rub her clit.

The result was her levels of wetness rising and she moaned all the while as Naruto sank his hand into the softness of her breast. She wriggled her fingers on her clit as Naruto removed his fingers from her womanhood and used her folds apart.

He began licking into them and Sakura moaned in slight protest when he removed his hand from her breast to keep her folds spread. Naruto licked into her pussy and his tongue swayed inside of her body.

Naruto tasted Sakura's wetness as she groped her mound and brushed his tongue against her wetness. He rubbed his thumbs on her clit with her help and worked his tongue inside of her.

Sakura's wetness was tasted by Naruto's lustful tongue and she moaned loudly all the while. Naruto's tongue teased Sakura's wetness and his tongue was wagging inside against her walls.

Naruto's tongue slithered inside of Sakura's crevices and licked her tunnels. Soon, Sakura let out a final moan as she came onto Naruto's tongue and his tongue was surrounded by total arousal.

Sakura's fluids streamed out of her pussy and onto Naruto's tongue. He licked them as Sakura panted and rested for a while.

The rosette watched as Naruto put his lower body over Sakura's chest and she instantly opened her mouth. She accepted Naruto's member as it entered her mouth and he squeezed her breasts on it.

He moaned lustfully at the feeling as he began to pump his member into both her mouth and cleavage. Sakura's mouth sucked on Naruto's length as he ran it into her mouth and the pink-haired woman let out muffled moans.

Sakura held her breasts together on Naruto's cock and he thrust into the soft mounds. She swirled her tongue around the top of Naruto's length and sucked on it.

Naruto gripped the area next to Sakura's shoulders and held onto it as he jetted his erection through her breasts. Sakura squeezed her breasts together on Naruto's stiffness as it pounded into her breasts and he moaned at the softness of them.

Sakura worked her mouth on Naruto's length and soaked it with her saliva. She rubbed her breasts on his hilt and squished them together on it.

Naruto released the bed and gripped Sakura's tits. He began to tweak them as he rocketed his length into her cleavage and kept his lustful grin on his face.

The blonde rammed his cock into Sakura's mouth and she let out muffled moans as he toyed with her nipples. Sakura smothered her breasts together on Naruto's length as her tongue smoothly licked the head of it and she moaned in ecstasy at the taste.

The warmth of Sakura's mouth pleased Naruto as she kneaded her heaving bosom on his length and he growled with lust. He palmed Sakura's breasts and helped her stroke his cock with them.

The mounds bounced on his length and jerked him off. Naruto's hilt was smothered by Sakura's breasts and she continued to stir her tongue around it before it started twitching inside of her mouth.

She realized Naruto was about to release his semen and held her breasts together on his length. He moaned as his release neared and continued to charge his length into the rosette's mouth.

A while later, Naruto came into Sakura's mouth and the release was so strong that some her eyes grew large at how much cum was in her mouth. Sakura gulped down as much semen as possible before Naruto removed his length from inside her mouth and stroked it a final time; coming onto her face as a result.

He took his member from between Sakura's breasts and instantly positioned it at her entrance. Without saying or uttering a single sound, he entered Sakura's womanhood and tore apart her barrier.

She moaned loudly at the feeling of no longer being a virgin and Naruto still had that devious grin on his face that Kurama gave him; almost as if he was enjoying Sakura's pleasured face from sadism instead of direct lust.

With his length inside of Sakura, he began to savagely thrust into her caverns and she moaned loudly as she tightly gripped the bed. She watched as her breasts began to heave from Naruto's raging erection as it crashed into her moist walls and she bucked her hips the best she could to grind it.

"Wait, Naruto! Can you be gentler?" Sakura moaned to Naruto but the possessed blonde male didn't let up on his speed at all and the rosette realized such words meant nothing to him. In fact, he kept pounding his manhood into his teammate's core as she grinded it inside of her walls and her breasts jiggled.

Naruto's hips charged forward as he slammed his member into Sakura's walls and she whimpered at the heavy impact his thrusts had on her innards. Naruto took one hand off the bed and wiped his semen off Sakura's face.

Next, he dangled his cum-covered fingertips over Sakura's mouth and she looked at his hand. She licked the semen off his fingers and Naruto smothered his lips on hers as a reward.

Bright wild cerulean eyes met emerald eyes as the pair kissed lustfully. Sakura wrapped her arms around the back of his head and held him close to her.

Naruto pounded his erection into Sakura's pussy and her breasts smothered against his chest. The blonde stroked Sakura's cheek as their tongues met and savagely wrestled.

He thundered his cock into Sakura's womanhood and she trickled her fingers through his hair as he did so. With his free hand, he palmed Sakura's breast and fondled the jiggling tumultuous mound.

Naruto's tongue drenched Sakura's tongue with his saliva and she held onto him strongly. Sakura moaned into Naruto's mouth as he rumbled his length into her walls and she continued to buck her hips in response.

Sakura's initial moans of pain transformed into ones of pleasure as Naruto pummeled his length into her body and hit deeply into her core. He ceased stroking her cheek to palm the other jiggling orb and grope it.

Sakura continued to stroke the back of Naruto's head and loving rubbed her fingers on his whiskers. Naruto squeezed the mounds together and pounded his length into her tightness.

Her pussy grinded his erection and the pair continued to keep their lips pressed together. Sakura, despite the love she still had for the redeemed Sasuke, felt a sharp urge to keep her lips against Naruto's and never separate them.

A question that pondered her mind was if she was beginning to love Naruto out of pure romance or if she was lusting for the pleasure he currently gave her. These thoughts were put aside while she focused on battling his tongue and stroking his cheek.

Naruto's length flew into Sakura's pussy and he toyed with her bouncing orbs. He groped them endlessly as they jiggled from his monstrous thrusts and they quickly pounded into Sakura's walls.

The possessed man's cock flew into Sakura's tight innards and rumbled them. Her pussy grinded his raging tool and his vein-covered length rocketed into her warmth and he pressed her breasts together.

Naruto and Sakura moaned into each other's mouths as they felt their release getting closer by the second. Sakura grew tighter on Naruto's erection as he toyed with her breasts and smothered them together.

The teammates synced the movements of their hips and continued to stare into each other's eyes. Naruto's erection slammed into Sakura's inner tunnels and rubbed on her walls.

Sakura and Naruto never separated lips when her walls wrapped around his length and it shot his seed into the depths of her womb. His semen filled up Sakura's innards and her eyes sparkled in ecstasy as he did so.

Their releases poured out of Sakura's womanhood and onto the bed. Sweat profusely poured from Naruto and Sakura's bodies as they kissed.

Naruto separated his lips from Sakura's and pulled out of her pussy. He nuzzled her forehead and she managed to lay on her front.

It was then that Naruto gripped her waist and placed her in his lap. Knowing that he was nowhere near done with her, she complied by spreading her legs apart and he entered her wetness again.

Sakura moaned as Naruto's erection began to pound into her walls and she bucked her hips in return. Naruto held onto Sakura's waist as she rode his length and placed her hands on his knees for balance.

Her breasts jiggled with Naruto's erection crashing into Sakura's walls and her breasts began to bounce once again. Naruto laid completely on his back as Sakura's plump ass smacked on his lap and her mounds heaved.

Naruto's amazing thrusts shot up into Sakura's womanhood and she worked her hips on it. He held onto her waist as he pumped his erection into her warmth and she placed her hands on her thighs.

She spread her legs further apart and wiggled them together. Sakura shook her waist on Naruto's length inside of her and moaned at how big he felt on the inside of her.

The pleasure Sakura received from Naruto's length felt so good to her that she might lose her mind from it and watched as he held onto her waist. Naruto slammed his cock into her walls and Sakura moaned as he cupped her breasts.

Naruto groped the large mounds as they jiggled and rubbed them together. He sat up and released one of Sakura's breasts to begin tweaking her erect tit.

He palmed the other orb while he twisted the other nipple and Sakura's eyes looked back at the pleasured man. Naruto jerked his crotch upright into Sakura's womanhood and his erection jetted into her folds.

Sakura shook her hips as Naruto's length soared high into her crevices and she moaned as he toyed with her breasts. He sank his fingers into the jiggling mound he held and pinched her hardened teat.

Naruto's length crashed into Sakura's womanhood until her innards coiled around him and squeezed it. The rosette moaned loudly as her core was flooded by Naruto's semen and he held onto her breasts.

They panted as their fluids left her body and she lay on her front panting. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead and felt Naruto lift her ass into the air. He placed his cock near her ass as he stroked himself until he came and his cum dripped on her rectum.

The wet feeling made Sakura shiver for a second before Naruto began rubbing his length between her ass cheeks and spread the semen around her rectum using his length. Naruto pressed the head of his length against Sakura's rectum and slowly began pushing it in.

Sakura's eyes grew large in surprise as she looked back at Naruto and she immediately realized what kind of sex he had in mind.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura said in protest before he entered her rear and she let out a howl of pain while the other women in the room, especially Ino, winced in sympathy for Sakura as they didn't expect Naruto to do that at all. As if to silence her, Naruto gripped Sakura's forearms and brought the rosette to her knees as he began to pound into her ass before pressing his lips on hers.

Blue and green eyes met as Naruto's tongue entered Sakura's mouth as her breasts swayed forth. Sakura moaned painfully into Naruto's mouth as his accelerating member caused her asshole to become wider and her whole blush covered her face.

Sakura's ass was pounded into by Naruto's length and he moaned into her mouth at the amazing tightness he felt. The sound of flesh colliding sounded throughout the room and Sakura's tongue fought with Naruto's.

The pink-haired woman broke the kiss to moan loudly as she closed her eyes and a look of pleasure appeared on her face. Naruto held onto Sakura's forearms tightly as he slammed his cock into her ass and her cheek hit his crotch.

Sakura managed to get to her feet and Naruto suddenly slid his hands under her legs. He held the undersides of Sakura's legs and hoisted her into the air.

Naruto held Sakura in the air by her legs in a similar position to the one he had with Hinata earlier and kept thrusting into her ass. Sakura moaned as Naruto bent her legs back enough to the point where he held her in full-nelson style.

Sakura's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull as Naruto's erection slammed into her rear and her breasts bounced high into the air. Naruto held tightly onto Sakura's legs as he kept thrusting into her ass and held them back.

He surged his length into Sakura's ass and she held onto his biceps as he came into her. Sakura moaned loudly as tears of pleasure began dripping from her eyes and her eyes remained halfway up in her skull.

Naruto panted after his cum filled the inside of Sakura's rear and still held her in the air. His release oozed out of Sakura's rear and down his hilt onto the floor.

He lifted Sakura off his member and set the sweaty woman on the bed. A look of pure pleasure remained on Sakura's face as Naruto's semen drained out of her rectum and she smiled as she noticed his length looming towards on her face.

The only response from her was a smile as she sat up.

_Hours later_

Naruto thrust into Sakura, who sat on his lap working her hips and her breasts heaved erratically. She was covered in sweat from head to toe and her eyes were half opened.

_"Oh, Sakura…"_ Ino thought in sympathy for Sakura as she watched her ride Naruto and Tsunade looked at her student. She listened closely to her moans and the rate of her breath.

"Sakura's almost at her limit. Would the next person step up?" Tsunade said and this time after a small amount of hesitance, Temari began marching towards the bed while undoing her obi. As for Sakura, she lovingly smiled down at Naruto and kept her hands on his chest.

_"Naruto-kun…"_ Sakura thought dreamingly as Naruto pounded into her warmth.

* * *

Well, there's the chapter with Sakura and I hope everyone enjoys this as an Easter gift. The two surprises were that Sakura has bigger breasts for more lemon-power and that she gets anal sex from Naruto; which is a form of revenge that Kurama uses on her for all the times she's attacked him.

You can tell Naruto's sex festival has taken its toll on Sakura, whose now calling him "Naruto-kun" in place of addressing him without honorifics like she's always done. Anyway, Temari's scene is next and again enjoy!


	6. Temari

Hello, friends and subscribers alike. I present you chapter of **_Curing Kurama _**and the lucky woman in this chapter is Temari. So, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto._**

* * *

Temari stood in front of the bed watching as Naruto pounded into Sakura and looked at her toned, curvaceous body. She blushed in slight embarrassment at being nude and covered her breasts.

_"Why must I look like this?" _Temari asked herself before sighing and looking at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, face this way!" Temari shouted at Naruto, who took his eyes off Sakura and observed the busty sand kuniochi. He licked his lips before pulling Sakura into a slobbery kiss and lifting her off his manhood.

He placed Sakura on her side and looked at Temari's body with excitement. She straddled Naruto and cupped both her breasts for him.

Naruto pressed his hands on the mounds and squeezed them. Temari lowly moaned as Naruto toyed with her breasts and she looked behind her to see Ino and Ayame help the rosette away from the bed.

She focused on Naruto and watched him grope the mounds. He sank his fingers into the ample orbs and rubbed them together.

Temari rested her ass on Naruto's lap as he began to massage her breasts and she couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was beginning to feel from his teasing. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he squeezed her breasts and kneaded them together.

Naruto smiled in delight as he instinctively could tell Temari was growing wet on the inside and he kept groping her. Temari still blushed as the younger blonde caressed her breasts and fondled them.

Her tits began to grow hard from the feeling and Naruto instantly sat up to gently bite into her breast. His canines sank into the mounds and while in slight pain, Temari found that she liked the feeling of his sharp teeth on her orb of flesh.

Naruto caressed and groped the mounds as Temari placed her hand on the back of his head to smother his face against her bosom. He brushed his canines on the mounds and Temari lowly moaned as they sank into them.

Temari watched as Naruto's teeth brushed her mounds before he smothered his lips on her tit and suckled it. He vigorously worked his lips on them and held the mounds together as his tongue wildly licked both of them.

The green-eyed woman's breasts pressed on Naruto's face as he tasted them and rubbed his tongue on her hardening buds. It slobbered on them as he swirled his tongue around them and did likewise with his thumbs.

Despite the embarrassment Temari felt, she'd be lying if she said the pleasure she was feeling wasn't driving her crazy. As he suckled Temari's breasts, he reached down and wriggled his fingers into her pussy.

Temari moaned in surprise as they rubbed against her walls and Naruto grinned at her reaction. He rubbed his fingers on her innards and Temari pushed him onto his back.

She straddled his neck and spread her folds apart in front of Naruto's face. He stared into the folds and Temari closed her eyes while madly blushing.

"Well, Naruto-kun, what are you waiting for? The 4th of July? Taste me!" Temari yelled at Naruto, who still smiled deviously as she had failed to notice that the possessed blonde was intentionally making her say such things aloud and he spread the folds apart in place of her fingers. Aside from that, Temari's domineering nature seemed interesting to him and all did he was grin out of amusement.

His fingers re-entered Temari's pussy and he brushed his fingers against his walls. Temari closed her eyes and whimpered out of pleasure.

She lowly moaned as Naruto's fingers ravaged her innards and his tongue furiously licked her clit. He soaked her lower area as his fingers wiggled inside of her wetness and he rubbed his other fingers on her folds.

His tongue kept flicking her clit and his fingers wriggled into her insides and Temari squeezed her eyes shut. While she appeared to be resisting Naruto's sexual methods, she was actually enjoying them quite well as her arousal grew from his teasing.

She shivered in pleasure as Naruto's fingers worked their way into her warmth and his tongue started to trace her entrance. His tongue danced about on her folds and she whimpered once again.

Once he was done tracing her folds, he brought his face closer to her womanhood and licked his way into her walls. Temari began panted as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her and tasted her growing wetness.

He rapidly swung his tongue on her innards as both index fingers brushed on her folds and just like the previous kunoichi who felt the untamed power of his romps; Temari's wetness didn't disappoint his taste buds.

Temari moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue went on a lusty-rampage inside of her body and he looked up at her breasts. He ceased fingering Temari and cupped what he could of them.

The older blonde woman lowly purred at his groping of the mounds and it was that course of action that made her wetter. Naruto's tongue dug into Temari's inner caverns and feverishly tasted her moistness.

He temporary removed his tongue from her pussy and slightly sat up to lick her navel. It was then her eyes snapped open as she looked down to see his tongue tapping her toned stomach and he licked the supple flesh.

Naruto smoothly rubbed his tongue on her belly as he squeezed and kneaded her ample mounds in the process. He pressed his lips on Temari's stomach and she let out a small squeal.

The result was Naruto laughing in Kurama's voice, which carried an eerie echo in it and it freaked out Temari for a second. He smothered his lips on Temari and he sank his fingers into her tits.

He rubbed them together and teased them as he returned to tasting Temari's wetness. His tongue wiggled and swayed inside her entrance while she watched him.

Even with the embarrassment that hadn't left her, Temari couldn't help but feel intense pleasure at Naruto's constant groping and licking. Her blushing face and panting represented the lust she had inside of her.

Temari's eyes began to glisten as the younger blonde's tongue buried itself into her wetness and licked the moist area. His tongue was completely concealed within her warmth and he addictively toyed with her breasts.

She smiled as she felt her orgasm occur as Naruto's tongue traveled deep into her core and she panted as her release out of her. Naruto quickly licked up the fluids and licked his lips at the great taste.

Temari looked at Naruto as she got off him and sat in front of him. Naruto rose to his knees and Temari eyes his erection.

She tapped Naruto's knees while gesturing for him to stand up and he did as told. His erection was just in of Temari's face and she appeared nervous at the size of the bulge before moving closer to it.

"All right, Naruto-kun, get ready to come a lot!" Temari said as she cupped her breasts and squeezed them on his length. He moaned before Temari placed her mouth on him and started sucking his length.

Then, he began to thrust into her breasts and mouth. She rubbed her mounds together on his cock as her tongue brushed the top of his cock and soaked it with her saliva.

Temari kept her tits together as she kneaded them together on Naruto's erection and she bopped her head on it. Naruto moaned as the soft orbs pleasured his member and he drove it into her mouth.

She closed her eyes as Naruto pumped himself into her breasts and swirled her tongue around his length. Her tits squeezed the veins on him and she moaned from how fascinating she found the taste.

Naruto's manhood jetted into her mouth and her tongue brushed on the top of it. He placed both hands on Temari's skull as he pounded his cock into her ample bosom and mouth.

At first, Temari thought she would nearly suffocate from how big Naruto's length was inside her mouth but now, she was too focused with how good she found the taste and kept to licking it. Not really concerned at the moment with the size of his erection, she kept her breasts together as they jiggled on his length and squeezed it.

Naruto moaned as his length pushed into her saliva-drenching mouth and held onto her skull for balance. Kurama certainly loved the feeling of Temari's orbs of flesh on his manhood and moaned through Naruto's mouth.

The blonde male's length shot into Temari's mouth and she stirred her tongue around his harden glory. Temari felt Naruto's length vibrate inside her mouth a couple of times before it sprayed semen about and her pupils shrink in great shock at how much of it there.

Some of Naruto's cum spurted out Temari's mouth as she kept it on his cock until he was done and the semen dripped into her cleavage. After a while, Naruto removed his stiffness from her mouth and she managed to consume some of his release before opening her mouth to catch her breath.

Naruto smiled at Temari while she regained her breath and rubbed off the semen on her chin. She looked back at him and turned around.

Still blushing furiously, she reached back and spread her folds apart. Naruto, still standing behind Temari, just smiled at the show and she lowly growled impatiently.

"Hey! You want to put it in me, don't you? Then get to it quickly!" Temari ordered Naruto and he smiled as he gripped her waist before entering her warmth. Her barrier was broken the second Naruto entered her wetness and she moaned loudly as a result.

Naruto's now-infamous series of thrusts started as he pounded into Temari, who tightly held onto the front rail and received his thrusts. Her breasts began to sway and jiggle about as Naruto's vein-covered rod pounded into her.

"Wait, you're too rough!" Temari moaned to Naruto, who only licked her earlobe in response and he deviously smiled at her pleased reaction. Samui and Shizuka, having slightly regained their composure unlike all of Hinata, Hokuto, and Sakura, watched from the wall near Tsunade.

_"Right; as if our moans didn't give you that impression earlier." _Both of Samui and Shizuka thought in unison as they watched Naruto pound into Temari. Her plumped ass smacked against his crotch and he rutted his hips forward.

Temari held onto the rail as Naruto's length flashed into her core and rubbed against her walls. Despite the fact she found Naruto's hardness too rough on her innards, she couldn't believe her body was beginning to enjoy it and her moans signified just that.

Her moans of pain soon transformed into pleasured ones as Naruto's cock crashed against her walls and he held onto her small waist. His tongue hung from his mouth in a fit of lust and his erection rocketed into her womanhood.

Her insides grinded Naruto's cock as he pummeled himself into her warm and tight insides. Temari's breasts swung forward from Naruto's thunderous thrust and she closed her eyes again.

He cupped her breasts and buried his fingers into them. The blue-eyed male's erection flew into her innards and he leaned forward to lick her neck.

Naruto's tongue brushed on Temari's neck and she whimpered as he fondled and caressed the mounds bouncing in his hold. His length flew into Temari's tunnels and his tongue practically glided on her neck.

He then licked her neck all the way back up to her earlobe and it at that point in time that Temari's eyes opened. Naruto lustfully pressed his lips against Temari's and teal eyes made deep contact with cerulean ones.

Naruto's tongue entered Temari's mouth and battled her tongue. Once her tongue started battling his, it didn't stand a chance against his and was overpowered.

He smothered her breasts together and he held onto them. Temari smothered her rear against Naruto's lap as he pounded against it and smiled as it squished on him.

Temari's tongue worked against Naruto's as they licked one another and he drew his hips forward. The two blondes sweated profusely as he pumped his cock into the depths of her womanhood.

His erection sharply hit into her insides and thanks to the experience of his past hours, he knew her warmth would become tighter on his hilt. Kurama found Temari to be domineering but he would soon break that nature of hers; well, her urge to be in control of the sex, anyway.

In fact, he was already succeeding in doing so as he heard her moaning for him to continue thrusting into her warmth and he mentally loved it when someone begged him during sex. He did as requested and felt both of their approaches coming.

Naruto broke the kiss and squeezed his eyes shut. He buried his fingers into her breasts and Temari looked back at him as she felt his length vibrate repeatedly inside of her.

He smiled as Temari's pussy coiled around his erection and smothered it until his release burst out of him. Naruto's semen filled up her core to the point where his cum sprayed out of her onto the bed and she howled in pleasure.

She smiled dreamingly as Naruto licked her throat a single time before pulling out of her and she slowly dropped to her knees. Temari rested against the bed rail and panted; failing to notice Naruto lying on his back.

Temari wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at Naruto just in time to see him reaching for her. Not at all surprised, she got up and sank herself onto his length.

While moaning, Temari placed her hands on Naruto's chest and rolled her hips forward just as he began to thrust into her warmth. He pumped his length into Temari's wetness and watched as she rode his hard-on.

He smiled at the pleasure Temari's tight innards gave his length and her breasts once again started heaving. Naruto palmed both her breasts and caressed the jiggling orbs together.

Temari moaned as he did so and worked her hips in a forward direction. Naruto's manhood pummeled deeply into Temari's insides as she grinded it and he played with her breasts all the while.

He pounded his length into her insides and her lust-filled grin returned as she looked at him. Naruto returned the gaze as he jerked his crotch upright into her womanhood.

Naruto thrust into Temari's pussy and her wiggled hips grinded his length inside of her. He watched as her breasts jiggled in his hold and licked his lips at the sight.

He sat up and pressed his lips against Temari's. Bright blue found dark green ones as their lips stayed pressed together and their tongues instantly met in yet another lust-fueled battle.

They moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto released Temari's breasts and gripped her ass cheeks as they hit his lap. Temari worked her walls on Naruto's erection in a wanton-fashion and she moaned as he separated his lips from hers to smother his face into her breasts.

Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and pressed his face against her jiggling orbs of flesh. She closed her eyes and moaned as her pussy coiled around his length a second time; causing his seeds to spurt out into her womb.

Naruto held onto Temari's ass as they came together and she panted once again. Their fluids gushed out of her womanhood and she felt Naruto's tongue lick both her breasts.

Not very long after that, Temari got off Naruto's length only to turn around and bring herself down on him once more. He rapidly pounded his erection into Temari's womanhood and grinned with both his eyes closed.

He held onto Temari's waist as she bucked her hips in sync with his heavy thrusts and rode his cock. She brought down her womanhood onto it as his manhood jetted upright into her warmth and her mounds bounced high into the air.

_"No, it can be true! This feels so good!" _Temari thought to herself as she shook her waist on Naruto's vein-covered growth and it deeply ventured into her walls. Temari closed her eyes in blissful pleasure and gritted her teeth together while Naruto mercilessly pumped his dick upright into her entrance.

Her hands were on Naruto's knees as he did spectacular thrusts into Temari's womanhood and she grinded his every move in return. The pair moaned loudly as the sound of flesh smacking together sound throughout the room; not that was anything new, anyway.

Naruto, with himself still buried inside Temari's tightness, stood on his feet and his knees were on the bed. He had Temari place her feet atop his legs as he rumbled his cock into her body and despite the panting and sweating she was doing, she was nowhere near tired.

Temari worked her hips on Naruto's erection as it rammed into her walls and they grinded it. She watched as Naruto reached up to cup her breasts and kneaded them together once again.

His length pumped into Temari's wetness and it rubbed against her core. She wiggled her hips on his powerful manhood and he began to lick the crook of her neck.

To Temari, the pleasure both Naruto and Kurama gave her was indescribable as the only instincts she followed was either one of these thoughts; letting him do whatever he wanted with her body or just plain making him come as many times as she could take.

Soon, they reached the breaking point where they climax and Naruto squeezed Temari's breast the best he could. Temari looked down as a white river poured from her body and down Naruto's legs.

_"The amount…it's three times what Shikamaru lets out when he cums. Or in our case, how heavy his felt." _Temari thought to herself in amazement before Naruto's thrusts were reborn.

_Later on_

Naruto and Temari were in their third position once again and the blonde kunoichi was at her limit. She tried to get up but Naruto strongly held her back by her arms.

"My stomach is filled up! Someone help me!" Temari loudly moaned as she closed her eyes and then suddenly, she was yanked off his length. Before Naruto could even react, he found his face underneath an unseen kunoichi's ass and he faintly heard chuckling.

* * *

Who is sitting on Naruto's face? Well, since there no chapter next since I'll only be doing Minato-related lemons next month, I'll you guys decide whether the next girl should Anko or even Kurenai or a surprise woman from Kiragukare who isn't Mei or a female Haku. The one with most requests will be next and the crack about Shikamaru was a reference to an unseen oral tryst with him that Temari had before the events of this story. In the words of Gin Ichimaru, bye, bye.

P.S: Even if you guys ask for it, I'm not going to put Mei or Shizune in the story for reasons I've made clear in the past.


	7. Anko

Well, it took a while but unsurprisingly, Anko won the vote and as such, she's the lucky woman in this chapter. Enjoy, friends and thank you for your votes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.

* * *

Anko chuckled as she rubbed her ass cheeks on Naruto's face and looked down at him as he struggled. She grinned down at him and rubbed her rear on him.

"Come on, big guy; let's see what you're all about." Anko said to Naruto, who smiled underneath her juicy ass and she smothered her ass on his face. After seeing his sex-marathons with the other kunoichi, Anko couldn't contain herself any longer and decided to throw herself into the fray.

Temari, who had been pulled off Naruto by Anko and helped away from the bed by Toki and Fuuka ,watched from the corner as she tried to maintain a state of consciousness.

_"If anyone can last the most against him, it's her." _Temari thought to herself as she looked at Anko rise from Naruto's face only to bring her rear back down onto his face and he smiled at the soft flesh pressing on his face. Anko laughed as she buried Naruto's face into her juicy ass and this increased her excitement of going at it with him later.

She wiggled her rear on his face and she chuckled while reaching for his length. Anko gripped it and licked her lips in reminiscent of Orochimaru.

Naruto grinned underneath Anko's delectable ass as she smothered his face and he reached up to cup her large breasts. He squeezed them and buried his fingers into the soft flesh.

"You wanna screw me that badly, huh? Well, it's your lucky day because I'm the lucky one now. So, be prepared to cum a lot." Anko chuckled as her rear rubbed on Naruto's face and smiled at his stiffness.

Though Naruto didn't hear a thing Anko said, he still groped the purple-haired woman and she still pumped his erection. She smothered her ass on Naruto's face as he rubbed her breasts together and his fingers massaged what he was able to hold of them.

Anko stroked Naruto's length and lashed out her tongue. It began licking his member and rubbed it on his manhood.

Naruto lustfully growled underneath Anko's rear and he began to tweak her tits. She smiled as he pulled her nipples upright and twisted them gently.

Anko lifted herself and positioned her walls over his face. She swayed it until Naruto spread it apart and licked her clit before pressing her breasts on his erection.

"I'm gonna make your sperm run dry!" Anko eagerly said as she began stroking her breasts together and Naruto began licking Anko's clit. She grinned at this while squeezing her ample mounds on his hardness and she smoothly licked the tip.

The blonde's tongue flicked Anko's clit and she stirred her tongue around his length. She smothered her tits together on his swollen manhood and her tongue swirled on it.

Naruto's tongue brushed against Anko's body and he spread her folds apart. He began to rub his fingers against Anko's walls and she kneaded her breasts together.

Though Naruto hadn't seen Anko's face yet, he, or rather Kurama, was thrilled at the idea of going at with another woman with a domineering personality. So, he found Anko's type of personality fun and he could tell she would explosive with her nature.

The purple-haired woman squeezed her mounds together on Naruto's cock as his tongue slid from her clit to her womanhood and began to lick the folds. She chuckled at this whilst stirring his tongue on his hardness until she sank her mouth on his cock.

He groaned at the warm feeling of her mouth on his length and she licked his hardness. Anko loved the taste of it and sucked off his erection.

She massaged his ever-hard manhood with her breasts as he began to thrust into her mouth and she groaned a bit since his tongue was wildly tracing her folds. Naruto's tongue traced around Anko's womanhood until it eventually entered her.

Shivers of pleasure shot up the purple-haired woman's spine as Naruto licked into her and whacked his tongue against her walls. He rubbed his fingers on her folds as his tongue traveled into Anko's walls and she, using her forearms to keep her breasts enclosed on his stiffness, started trickling her fingers on his ballsac.

Naruto deeply licked into Anko's wetness and she began to sway her rear. She bounced his balls in her hand and pumped her mouth on his length.

Anko's saliva drenched Naruto's erection as he thrust upward into her mouth and she returned to cupping her jiggling breasts. She squeezed her breasts together on his length and rubbed them on him.

The possessed blonde's tongue traveled deeply into Anko's wetness as she massaged his stiffness and he growled lustfully from the feeling. The warmth of her tongue twirled around his member and she moaned from the taste of it.

He licked into Anko's pussy and wagged his tongue inside of her warmth. She moaned in pleasure at how deep his tongue was digging and she heavily blushed.

Naruto instinctively knew Anko was blushing due his not-long ago experience with his previous sex-partners and his tongue reminded concealed by her lower lips. He worked his tongue inside of Anko's body and she soaked his hardened manhood with her mouth.

Anko's breasts bounced on him and his stiffened member pounded into the deep cleavage. Her tumultuous orbs were keeping Naruto's stimulated manhood at its strongest, not that it would have gone down with the inhumane lust it had.

She felt Naruto's length twitch inside of her mouth and this coincided with her own orgasm coming soon. Anko took her mouth off Naruto's erection and slowly started to blow on it.

Her cool breath made Naruto shiver in pleasure and his length felt cold before taking it back in. His tongue licked into Anko's womanhood and ferociously licked her walls.

Naruto groaned as he came into Anko's mouth and she released her fluids simultaneously. Anko let out a muffled moan as Naruto's release filled up her mouth and his tongue wildly licked her streams until there were none left.

Anko swallowed what hadn't gushed out of her mouth and released the length. Sitting upright, she turned around and smiled down at Naruto, who finally got a good look at her.

"Remember me?" Anko smiled while licking her lips snake-style again and Naruto observed her curvy build with a delightful smile. It was then the purple-haired could tell he was that much possessed because his normal self would have been scared half-way to death from just seeing her.

Anko placed her womanhood over Naruto's erection and brought it down before he could move. Her barrier was destroyed and she simply welcomed this before rolling her hips forward.

"Come on, Naruto-kun; let's see what you've got!" Anko lustfully growled at Naruto before he gripped her waist and began to thrust into her warmth. His cock thrust into Anko's warmth and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto pumped his manhood into Anko's pussy and she grinned at how sharply it was rubbing against her inner walls. Her mounds bounced as Naruto's manhood rapidly flew into her entrance and he smiled greatly.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, Naruto-kun! Keep it up!" Anko moaned as Naruto's crotch jerked upright and thrashed his member against her walls. Compared to her predecessors, she was ready to beat Naruto at his own game and wear him out until he was normal.

Anko thrust her womanhood down onto Naruto's swollen member and growled lustfully; much akin to his growls. He held onto her waist as she rode his erection and her movements grinded it.

Naruto's cock pounded into Anko's pussy and she kept her hands on her chest. Her breasts heaved upright as he crashed his throbbing manhood into her wetness and he moaned with her.

Anko's womanhood was slammed into by Naruto's length and she shook her hips. Naruto and Anko challengingly grinned at each other as their battle of hips went on and she lowered her head to him.

She began nibbling his neck before finally biting him and he grunted while liking the feeling. Anko worked her canines him and he gripped her rear instead.

His erection pummeled upright into Anko's core and he moaned in bliss as he felt her sharp canines dig into his neck. The violet-haired woman's breasts jiggled against Naruto's chest as his crotch shot upright into her lower crevice and stroked his whiskers.

Naruto's pleasure arose as Anko's teeth tore into his neck and she felt the taste of blood on her tongue. Like a vampire, she stopped biting Naruto and slowly started licking the bleeding bite-mark she left on him.

While this may have been disturbing to the other women present, Anko sure loved the taste of blood and Naruto moaned from the feeling in a sadomasochist-like fashion. Not giving up on their battle of dominance, he sat upright and made Anko do likewise.

It was then that Naruto palmed Anko's jiggling breasts and squeezed them together. He sank his fingers into them as they bounced and massaged them.

Anko noticed the bite-mark on his neck remained and this made her ponder as to why Kurama hadn't healed it; was it perhaps due to actual sadomasochists feeling. If this was the case, this worked just fine for her since it meant that she could bite him some more.

Naruto growled before holding the breasts together for him to bite into them and sinking his teeth into them. His canines slowly pierced the ample orbs and Anko purred as he wrenched his jaws on the mounds.

Thanks to Naruto fondling Anko's breasts, her womanhood slowly grew tighter on his harden manhood and his teeth bit down hard on them. She wrapped her arms around him and her nails began to rake into her back.

Naruto's teeth gnawed at Anko's mounds until he took both her nipples into his mouth and suckled them. His lips pulled on her hardened tits as he made them jiggle against his face and she moved her hips forward.

She held Naruto's head against her bosom as his erection rocketed into her warmth and he looked up at her. Anko slammed her lips against Naruto and their tongues ferociously began to battle.

Animalistic cerulean eyes met equally wild light brown ones as Naruto pumped upward into Anko's wetness and she quaked her hips to grind on it. She and Naruto growled into each other's mouths as her walls squeezed his stiffness and his semen sprayed out of her womb while filling her up at the same time.

They didn't separate lips for a moment as they both moaned while their release flooded out of Anko and ran down her inner thighs. Much to everyone's surprise, Anko began rolling her hips forward again and Naruto broke their kiss to smile; he could know tell that he would have more fun with her than his last number of partners.

He, with Anko still on his length, stood up and pressed her against the wall. The blonde thrust into the purple-haired woman and she eagerly bucked her hips to match his movements.

She held onto Naruto's shoulders as he pummeled his length into her womanhood and she reared her hips in response. Both of them still grinned with challenging lust in their eyes that benefit their personalities as they worked their hips together.

Anko moaned as Naruto's erection rocketed into her warmth and she grinded his length. He thrust into her and she leaned forward to lick the mark on his neck a single time.

Smirking, Naruto cupped her breasts and launch his face forward. His teeth sank into Anko's neck and he lustfully yet savagely bit her.

She growled lustfully in pleasure as Naruto pounded his erection against her walls and she felt his amazing canines pierce into her neck. Anko's breasts bounced in Naruto's hands groped them and he let out a husky, bestial growl.

Anko once again dug her nails into him as she rode his erection and worked her hips. The blonde's fingers sank into the pliable flesh and squeezed them.

His fingers kneaded each space he held and he stopped biting her neck to slowly lick it; mimicking her earlier move. Anko wrapped her legs around Naruto and pulled his length deeper into her body since she felt it reaching her stomach.

Her eyes rolled half-way up into her skull as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her bite-mark. As coincidence would have it, it was the same place where her curse mark used to be and strangely enough; not even that thought crossed her mind.

Naruto's lips pressed against Anko's and both closed their eyes dreamingly; both feeling glad they found their perfect sex partner. Shortly onwards, her warmth tightened on Naruto's raging cock and it erupted cum into her.

They growled into each other's mouths and kept still as a small white waterfall poured out of Anko onto the bed. Naruto and Anko parted lips before she got his stiffness and turned around.

However, this time, Naruto gripped Anko's forearms and onto her. Freeing her arms, she lifted her leg into the air and placed her leg over his shoulder as he entered her.

Naruto gripped her leg and began to pummel his vein-covered length into her body. She lie on her side as Naruto's erection crashed against her inner caverns and she smiled as her breasts heaved from the powerful impacts.

He reared his hips and shot them forward repeatedly as he rammed his erection into her wetness. His free hand reached forward and cupped her breast.

Anko's plump reared smacked on Naruto's crotch as he slammed his manhood into her pussy and she tightly clutched the bed. He fondled her mound and squeezed it.

His throbbing erection banged on Anko's innards and her arched leg managed to remain on his shoulder. Her blush deepened and she grinned with glee as the younger shinobi thrashed his powerful hilt on her wet insides.

She moaned at how thick he felt on her innards and her tits bobbed upright thanks to his thrusts and constant fondling. Naruto pistoned his erection into Anko and she watched him with pure lust.

Normally, she would be riding him again in reverse cowgirl form but she knew their battle of sex was far from over. Of course, Anko wasn't tired and the sound of flesh clashing once again filled the room; not that it was going to end anytime soon, that is.

Naruto's member rumbled the inside of Anko's womb and she moaned loudly while smiling the whole time. His manhood struck her wetness deeply and she reached forward while turning onto her back.

_"Ah, what the hell, I'll let him be on top just this once." _Anko thought to herself as Naruto placed himself on her and pressed his lips against hers. She bucked her hips as Naruto's hardness flew into her and he kissed her once again.

Afterwards, they reached a climax and Anko used the opportunity to flip him onto his back. With his length still inside of her, she grinned down at him and he did likewise.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll never be able to masturbate ever again!" Anko declared before she and Naruto re-ignited their sex war.

_Later_

"Is that all you got? Come on!" Anko said as she came for the 51st time in a row with Naruto and by now, she was covered from head to toe in his cum. Though her stubborn nature kept her going, she wouldn't last very much longer and she was beginning to meet the end of her run with the possessed Jinchuuruki.

_"She lasted 51 times?! I can't believe it!" _Karin thought herself as Anko fell forward onto the bed and didn't move while Naruto still thrust into her. Now, it was obvious that the next woman would have to step in and no one moved.

Suddenly, Tayuya growled and began stripping while marching towards the bed. As she finished, she blushed deeply at her slender figure being exposed and looked at Naruto, who didn't notice her at first.

"Naruto, look the fuck over here, would ya?!" Tayuya shouted at Naruto, who looked up from Anko and stared at the redhead. Pulling out of Anko, Naruto faced her as she got onto the bed and began to stroke his cock.

_"The sooner I fuck him, the sooner my goddamn parole will be over with." _Tayuya thought to herself before placing her mouth on his length and beginning to suck him off. While she did so, she failed to notice Naruto deviously smiling at her while his eyes slowly began to turn red.

* * *

There's the chapter with Anko and I really knew that the voters would have choose her to win from the start. But, as thanks for your voting, Kurenai is now in the story and to keep you even more in the dark, the mystery women from Kiragukare isn't Mei, a female Haku, nor is it Ameyuri. Her name wil be Yuki.

I really felt like Naruto met his match in Anko and that's why I had her last longest against him in terms of sexual rounds. You'll find out why Naruto's eyes are turning red in the next chapter and there will be a surprise with him and Tayuya. Until then, see ya and remember that with Tayuya's mouth, she's gonna be swearing like a sailor.

* * *

_Omake_

_Jiraiya is watching Tayuya suck off Naruto from heaven and smiles at the scene_

_"This is great! Seeing a blonde and a short-tempered redhead go at it will be like seeing Minato and Kushina again on their wedding night." Jiraiya chuckled pervertedly._

_"What?!" Two voices said and Jiraiya turned around to see an angry Kushina and Mito._

_"Uh, hi." He nervously said before Mito cracked her knuckles with Kushina._

_"What did I tell you about staying out of my descendant's love life with your smutty personality?" Mito said before Jiraiya takes off and before he can get far, a chakra chain wraps around his neck and begins to throttle him._

_Mito strangles him and slowly begins to pull him back._

_"Mito-sama, no! That's not enough chains!" Kushina said as she formed her own chakra chains and wrapped them around his neck as well to join in on the throttling. Jiraiya gagged and groaned as the two redheads pull him back to give him a bloody beat down._


End file.
